BeSwitched
by Bluemoon Fairy
Summary: Auron and Rikku have switched bodies! What will happen? Will they become the best of friends or even worse enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **The fight**

"You big meanie." Rikku had been fighting with Auron all day and things didn't seem like they were going to get any better. They were heading through the Macalania woods at the time.

"I'm mean? You're the one who threw the ice gem." Auron was getting more and more annoyed at Rikku by the minute.

"I was just having a little fun, besides Tidus and Kimahri thought it was funny."

"Don't bring me in to this." Tidus didn't feel like getting on to Auron's bad side today he seemed angrier than usual.

"Fine, Kimahri you thought it was funny didn't you?"

"Kimahri no laugh, Kimahri chokes." Though when Auron turned around to face Rikku again Kimahri's face showed a small smile.

"Rikku you need to grow up a little more, you need to act a little more like….me."

"Ha" Rikku had begun to laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Auron asked Rikku with a look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You know what I think I will act more like you."

"You will?" Auron sounded puzzled.

"Yah you know what I think I will start right now." With that Rikku turned and ran off deeper into the woods.

***

Yuna turned around a few minutes later. She seemed surprised Rikku wasn't back yet.

"I think we should wait for Rikku…" but Yuna stopped talking, something was clearly wrong. Tidus ran up to her.

"Are you ok Yuna? Yuna, Yuna say something!"

All of a sudden a smile crept across Yuna's face and she started laughing hysterically.

When Tidus turned around he started laughing too. Striding up to them her shoulders back, her nose in the air was Rikku. Not the normal Rikku but an Auron Rikku. She clearly meant it when she said she was going to start acting like Auron.

She looked ridiculous. A pink sweater sitting upon her shoulders drifting out behind her. Clearly acting as though it were Aurons cape. A leaf curved around her face covering her mouth and her right eye tightly shut. They also noticed she had something propped over her shoulder. Yet when she got closer they noticed that it was a stick but less than a foot long. Not the best imitation of Aurons sword since his was at least 5 foot.

Wakka turned around to see what everyone was laughing at. He smirked. "Das wrong yah." Rikku had just come to a halt in front of the group and turned towards Lulu whose jaw had dropped at least 3 inches in disbelief.

"What are you looking at?" She turned to face the rest of the group "let's get moving we have no time to waste."

"That's not funny Rikku." Auron replied looking annoyed.

"That's not funny Rikku." Rikku replied mimicking his low voice.

"Rikku stop it."

"Rikku stop it."

"Rikku!" This time Auron started to sound really annoyed.

"Rikku!" She mimicked again this time with a little giggle. That was Aurons last straw. Auron picked up his sword from its resting place upon his shoulder and stood into a striking position. He began advancing on Rikku who by now had stopped giggling.

"Aur-Auron I- I'm sorry… Th-Think of what your doing here!" Rikku pleaded she was now slowly backing away from the angry guardian who showed no signs of stopping. Rikku who was in panic remembered her only defense, her stick. So out of reaction she chucked the ½ ft stick at Auron, hitting him in the eye.

"Ow!" With that he dropped his sword to the ground and flung his hand up to his eye. This was Rikkus cue she ran up and tried to grab the sword. Bending down she grabbed for the sword and pulled up. Nothing happened. She stood there for a second trying to pull the sword from its place on the ground. Though with much effort it didn't budge. She again heard a low more angry growl. She looked up cautiously and to her horror saw a vicious Auron looking down at her. His blood shot eye staring deep into hers.

"Um Auron…." Rikku said in a terrified voice. Auron just glared down at her. Rikku made a run for it, but Auron's outstretched arm grabbed her and jerked her back to his side. Rikku made a soft squeak.

"Let's go for a little walk Rikku."

"Hey Auron didn't you hear me I'm I'm sorry. Please… Auron don't!! HEY! Look Auron it's a flying shoopuf!" Auron continued to face forward, dragging Rikku along with him. Rikku looked terrified, and suddenly jammed her elbow into Auron's stomach. He let her go immediately, and held his stomach. Rikku immediately took off the others had thought that what they had just experienced was terrifying, but also enjoyable. Half the group was laughing the other half just standing there with their mouths open looking at Auron.

"I am going to kill that girl." Auron muttered under his breath. Lulu had apparently over heard him for she seemed to come back to reality.

"Auron, she is only a girl. She's just um having a little fun." Lulu responded not really sure what to say.

"Lulu… that behavior is just not acceptable. She… Lulu… are you laughing?" Lulu was now reliving the incident in her head and found it quiet enjoyable.

"I-I'm sorry Auron but… the Great Auron being hurt being hurt by a stick it just doesn't make sense. You can handle a sword by not a stick. Lulu was trying to act serious but Auron could tell that she was trying to hold back the laughter inside her.

"Fine I won't hurt her, but she just better stay in line and stop acting so immature!" Auron seemed to be cooling down a bit.

Just then Rin form Rins travel agency came walking up the road and stopped in front of the group of guardians and the summoner.

"Whoa I could have sworn I just seen Auron running down the road." Auron glared at him.

Tidus seemed to come back from his laughter and managed to say, "Yah um, that was Rikku just now."

"Really she did a pretty good interpretation of Auron didn't she, she sure had me fooled." Auron continued to glare. "Well I must be going, but feel free to stay at my travel agency. It is always free for you to use." The group accepted his request and began heading towards the travel agency. they came to a clearing in the road they saw the building. Standing their looking at different size sticks was Rikku.

"Just Kidding." She said, and smiled at everyone in the group. They headed inside and got situated in their own rooms and settled down to sleep.

Tonight there adventure was just about to get started. Somewhere in the distance someone was saying a spell.

"Switch tonight, until things become right,

these two who are opposite

may take a moment may take forever

but make this a lesson they will remember."


	2. FREAK OUT

Chapter 2: The Freak out

The sun had just crept up over the horizon and there was an eerie feeling in the air. The sun cast long curved and jagged shadows that loomed over the agency. A slight breeze swept through the air causing leaves to ever so slightly sway. The grass a dark green, the ground damp with dew. Everything seemed to be awaking and starting the day anew. Rikku had just awoke feeling dizzy and still sleepy.

"Why in the heck am I up this early?" but Rikku jumped in surprise she didn't sound like herself. She shivered "Uh I sound like the old fart." She apparently wasn't awake yet.

She brushed her hands through her hair but was cut short. Her hair had been put into a pony tail. "Whoa what's up with my hair?" She started to sound worried. She pulled the covers off and made her way to the bathroom. Something wasn't right. She opened the door and turned to face the mirror.

"Ahhh I am the old fart!" She screamed at the top of Auron's lungs.

Auron awoke to an ear splitting scream that was now echoing through the agency. "Mommy I can dress myself." He had awoken from a particularly embarrassing dream about his mother not liking the way he dressed. He was shocked by the sound of his voice. "Whoa what's going on? Why am I in Rikkus P.J.'s? What did she do this time and why does my voice sound like Rikku? His questions were answered when he grabbed the mirror on the bedside table and was staring into Rikku's eyes.

"Oh sh…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut short. He was now lying on the ground in Rikku's room unconscious.

The door of Auron's room was flung open to reveal Tidus breathing heavily and his sword pulled out ready to strike, "Sir Auron what's wrong? I came as…. but Tidus trailed off unsure what to say. There waling smack into the wall repeatedly was Auron.

This has got to be a dream, no no a nightmare yah that's it and I will wake up any minute now. This has got to be a nightmare….

Tidus just stood their mouth hanging open like always in shock. "Um si Sir Auron are are you ok? I mean um do you need to see a doctor or um maybe even a therapist. I mean you you just seem like… WAKKA! Tidus obviously needed help. He wanted to make sure Auron was ok, but also stay on his good side now that for some unexplained reason he was running into walls trying to assure himself he was dreaming.

Wakka came sprinting into the room after Tidus called him "what, I told you I would…" Wakka noticed Auron by now almost tackling the wall. "Um sir Auron, Sir Auron." Wakka began to advance on Auron making sure that he didn't injure himself before they fought the fiends. "Lets get you to sit down and make sure your ok."

"Rikku, Rikku wake up!" She was being gently shaken as she lie on the ground her head aching unbearably.

"What did you call me?" Auron was hoping he had misheard the summoner.

"Rikku, why what did you think I called you?"

"That's what I thought you said." Auron attempted to stand up but fell back down.

"Rikku are you ok, I mean how did you end up on the floor? You didn't have another dream about one of Lulu's Moogles on a murderous rampage again did you?"

"What, oh no, wait what type of dreams?"

"Never mind do you remember how you ended up on the floor anyway?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Yah actually I do, but see I'm not really Rikku I'm Aruon and somehow ended up in Rikku's body and when I woke up this morning I.

"Whoa Ok, "Yuna was sounding worried. "Calm down Rikku I thought that you agreed to stop mimicking Aruon so much. I mean I think he really wanted to hurt you last night and Rikku that is really serious."

"Yuna I'm not mimicking Auron I really am Aruon and I'm not mental either so don't even give me that look."

"Sure maybe we should go and meet up with the rest of the group and see what they think we should do."

"Yuna I'm fine really." But before Auron could protest any further Yuna had grabbed his hand and was dragging him out of the room in hope of her guardian's opinions, "Yuna!"

Auron in Rikku's body had been sitting at a table in the lobby when Rikku came through the door being dragged by the arms by Wakka and Tidus.

"You big meanie let me go let go!" But Rikku stopped struggling when she seen herself sitting at one of the lobby tables.

"Um please excuse me, I think I will um go and sit by…. Rikku." Tidus released who he thought was Auron from his grip followed by Wakka who seemed surprised by Aurons sudden change of attitude. Rikku skipped over to the table where obviously Aruon sat embarrassed of how his body looked skipping over to him.

"You." Auron whispered, "You did this to us didn't you."

"What?" Rikku sounded astonished. "OH yah I have always wanted to become some old guy. It's one of my goals in life. Are you crazy? Don't take this the wrong way but there is no way I would want to be you. I mean your old and grumpy and.."

"Ok, Ok but if it wasn't you and it wasn't me who was it?"

"Wait a second I proved myself innocent who said it wasn't you? Yah it was you wasn't it Auron. You wanted to get back at me didn't you? I mean for last night you thought.."

"Yah right I', just as innocent as you."

" Really, you can't prove it so this sounds like a job for Reporter Rikku, well now I guess it is sort of Reporter Auron. Man that sounds lame thought. Is it ok if I call you meanie?" Rikku put her hand up to her mouth as if there were a mic there.

"Rikku…"

But Rikku cut him off, "of course you don't, so meanie where were you the night of um, um what was the date yesterday?"

"Rikku…"

"Oh it doesn't really matter Big meanie where were you the night of last night? Wait that doesn't sound right ok ok Big Big meanie where were you…"

"Rikku!" Auron now screamed. Both looked over to see Yuna and the guardians starring at them. Auron then realized he had just had Rikku yell at herself.

"Um I was just um mimicking Auron again. I'm sorry, now just go ahead and get back to your conversation."

Auron then turned back to see Rikku who was starring at him. "Why did you do that? Don't we want them to believe us?"

"Ok now Rikku first things first I didn't do this to us. You have to believe me we need to work as a team."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I have a plan."

"Yes. Bout time." Rikku sounded Excited.

"Do you believe me?"

"Um…Um…" Rikku was unsure but finally had no choice.

"Rikku your gona have to believe me or we cant' be a good team.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

"We don't tell the others."

"What?" Rikku sounded confused and frustrated. "Are you crazy we need their help."

"Rikku I don't want to get Yuna any more stressed than she already is. I say we go around and pretend nothing is wrong."

"That's not fair, if we tell them we might get out of here faster."

"Rikku that's a risk were gong to have to take."

"Man… this is just…just…poopie!" She seemed disappointed.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I…I… I guess so." Rikku agreed reluctantly.

"Good let's go." Auron stood up.

"Already." Rikku seemed shocked.

"Yep we want things to seem normal don't we?"

"Easy for you to say." Rikku replied under her breath. Auron was now waling over to where the others were talking. Rikku got up and followed.

"Hello Rikku, Auron you guys ok now?" Tidus asked. Rikku and Auron could tell that they were just being talked about but could say nothing.

"Yah let's go we still got a long way to go."

"Great, Yuna you ready?" Tidus looked over at the summoner.

"Yah I..I guess so. Rikku Sir Auron if your sure your ready let's go."

"Great." Rikku replied but then remembered that she was still in Aurons body. "I mean we have no time to waste."

"If your sure ya?" Wakka looked curiously at Rikku who had to keep reminding herself she was in Auron's body.

Everyone stood up and started to walk towards the door Rikku and Aruon in the back.

"Remember Rikku you have to act like me and also try to act like nothing is wrong. Rikku and that means no silly dances."

"I'm not doing a dance Auron, I gota _go_."

"What?"

"You know I gota _go._"

"Oh, wait what?"

"I gota go pee Auron man do I have to spell it out for you?" They were now heading down a path through the woods.

"Ok then just go back to the agency and _go_."

"_Auron_…" Rikku sounded as if she couldn't believe what Auron had just said.

"What?"

"Are you crazy I'm still you which means I am _all_ of you. I don't want to see _anything._ _Eww!_"

"Fine just, um don't think of water."

"Ohh." Rikku sounded upset.

"What now?"

"There's a waterfall right there." Rikku said pointing to the large waterfall that was flowing right in front of them.


	3. Auron's on a roll

**CHAPTER 3: AURON'S ON A ROLL**

Rikku had come storming out of the woods glaring at Auron.

"I hate you." Rikku whispered just loud enough for Auron to hear her. "I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" Rikku and Auron were walking quiet a ways in front of the others Rikku kicking rocks as they came across her path.

"Well I'm sorry it's not my fault you had to _go_." Auron responded to the harsh comment.

"What do you mean it's not your fault you're the one you drank all the sake last night." Rikku continued to glare at Auron.

"Hey you're not the only one who has to deal with this situation you know."

The others were growing curious as to why Auron and Rikku who were usually worst enemies had grown so accustomed to being around each other.

"Hey," Tidus yelled up to them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Planning your funeral." Rikku shouted back to him.

"huh?" Tidus's face screwed up in confusion. Auron nudged Rikku in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Your supposed to act like me remember?" Auron looked over at her he had been getting annoyed of Rikku acting like herself all of the time.

"Oh yah forgot. Sorry." Rikku turned around cleared her throat and said, "I mean we have no time to waste." She turned back to Auron, "There all better."

Auron just shook his head, "We better get out of this soon or else the groups going to think I'm nuts."

"Hey _Rikku_," Rikku came skipping up to Auron as he stood leaning against a tree. Rikku was still getting more and more use to calling Auron Rikku, but still found it quiet funny.

"Can you not skip like that Rikku?"

"Why?"

Just then Wakka yelled over to them, "Nice skip ya! Going to try out for the ballet Sir Auron?" Everyone laughed though trying to hold it back.

"Grr." Auron who was leaning against the tree now looked over at Rikku. "That's why."

"Oh Sir Aur… I mean Rikku's afraid to get maid fun of."

"Rikku this is not the time to be joking around we have to find a way to get out of this."

Rikku was enjoying being bigger and stronger than Auron for once but was getting a little smart about things. "Your Rikku remember I no longer answer to that name." Rikku turned away from Auron and put her nose in the air.

Tidus then yelled over to them, "Rikku, Aurons gone nuts hasn't he!"

Rikku responded before she could stop herself, "What else is new?" Then she remembered what she had just said and smacked herself in the head. "Hey that's not fair I wasn't ready for that. Come on try it again I won't do it again!" Rikku looked over to a laughing Auron.

"Yah real smooth _Auron_. Me one Rikku Zip." Auron had already turned away from Rikku who was now stomping around behind him throwing a tantrum. As he got to the front of the group he noticed that they had all began to laugh though again trying to hold it in.

"What? Did I do something funny?" Auron asked the group. Tidus then responded by pointing over to Rikku.

"Look at Sir Auron!" Tidus managed to say.

"Wait, what oh yah _Sir Auron_. As Auron turned around though he noticed to his horror Rikku twirling around like a ballerina.

"Maybe we should start calling his Auron the Incredible ya." Wakka said amazed now watching who he thought was Sir Auron attempting to put both of his feet behind his head.

"Sir Auron what are you doing?" Yuna asked a look of both horror and amazement on her face as Auron sat rolling around on the ground trying to put his feet behind his head.

"Wakka inspired me to show you my true feelings towards ballet." Rikku managed to respond through gasps for breath.

"I still need some practice but do you think I could go pro?"

"I'm going to kill her!" Auron said under his breath. He began to advance on Rikku who now had a look of pain and horror mixed into her face having successfully got her feet behind her head, but also realizing Auron was coming towards her.

"Uh oh!" Rikku responded now noticing she was stuck and Auron was growing closer and closer.

"I'm gong to kill you!" Auron was now practically on top of Rikku who sat on the ground struggling to break free.

"You have to catch me first." Rikku replied. She leaned back and began to roll away her feet still located behind her head.

"Get back here Rikku!" Auron said now running towards the ball rolling pointlessly at his feet. "You can't run from me!"

Now you could hear the hysterical laughter coming from the small group behind them.

"Auron's on a roll ya." Wakka and the others now laughed even harder. Tidus holding Wakka up from falling to the ground.

"When we change back Rikku you are so dead!" Auron replied his cheeks flushed a bright red. "SO DEAD!"

Auron then heard Tidus and Wakka singing a chorus of This Old Man Came Rolling Home. Followed by another loud crack of laughs from the group.

"Hey Auron, Auron one Rikku one." Rikku stuck out her tongue and continued to roll away.

The ex-summoner and group of her friends had just set up camp. Lulu started the fire and went back to tending to Rikku whose legs by now were killing her.

"Once more Lulu please." Rikku begged.

"Under one condition Sir Auron don't ever do that again."

"Don't worry I won't." Rikku replied as the Black Mage did Blizzara to her legs, followed by a low sigh of relief from Rikku.

"Thanks Lu. That really helps." Rikku began looking around the camp and accidentally made eye contact with Auron who gave her an I hate you look as he held a cold cloth up to his eye.

Rikku managed to read his lips as he said "Why do you always go for the eye?" Rikku just shrugged and stuck out her tongue. She turned around and noticed that Yuna wasn't any where to be found.

"Hey Lu where's Yunie?" Lulu looked up.

"I don't know. Sir Auron why are you acting so funny all of a sudden. I mean you never call Yuan Yunie."

"Well I guess you could say I, I feel younger and more energetic." Rikku responded looking over at the mage.

"Well this younger Auron better be more careful." Lulu said, "It's almost as if you and Rikku switched bodies."

"Why would you say a funny thing like that?" Rikku sounded alarmed at the sudden answer the black mage had given her.

"No reason." Lulu stared back into the fire. Rikku looked over at Auron who had a slight smile on his face.

Tidus looked up, "Auron you better not do anything crazy at out wedding, Yuna will KILL you!"

"Don't worry I'm not planning on it." Rikku was thinking positive. She was hoping by the time Yuna and Tidus got married she wouldn't be Auron any more.

"Good." Yuna had just appeared "I can't wait for the wedding it's only a few weeks away. It doesn't seem real. I mean we're heading back to Besaid right now. Tidus I know you'll love the dress and decorations...Hey Rikku where are you going?" Auron had just stood up.

"For a little walk." The truth was Auron didn't want to listen to them talk about the wedding plans that's all that Yuna seemed to talk about.

"Yah I think that I'll take a walk with Rikku." Tidus added. He himself was getting board of hearing the plans over and over again.

Once they were out of ear shot of the others Auron asked Tidus "Why did you want to take a walk?"

"Didn't want to hear them talk about the wedding plans again." Tidus said with a sigh.

"Well you can't blame Yuna she just really excited."

"Nobody wants to hear about it anymore at least I don't think. For goodness sake I could name the guest list by memory and Rikku do you know how many people are coming? Then again only Auron seemed a little interested but he's been acting funny. Oh before I forget did you get the information on Auron?"

"What?" Auron said in confusion.

"You know for the prank." Tidus said. "You were acting really funny today so I figured we could try it tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" Auron looked over at Tidus as if he was stupid.

"Are you ok Rikku you never turn down a prank."

"Yah I'm su… wait a second your right I am Rikku which means I'm not Auron."

"I know Rikku you know if you don't want to pull the prank we don't have to."

"You know what I think a prank would be good for me you know a good laugh."

"I don't know about you" Tidus said "but I got a pretty good laugh earlier. I mean Auron a ballerina. Me and Wakka were cracking up."

"Ya it was pretty funny." Auron said through clenched teeth. "Any way what was the prank I forgot the details."

So Tidus and Auron walked around for a while in the woods. Tidus filling who he thought was Rikku in on the prank they were going to pull.

"Great let's do it tomorrow then." Auron said a smile present upon his face. All's that was on his mind was revenge. The sweet thought of revenge. "Let's see whose funny now Rikku." Auron said just loud enough Tidus couldn't hear him.

THE WAR BEGINS


	4. Wake up Call

Wake up Call

Light wispy clouds hung in the night's sky hugging the full moon that lingered over head. Auron turned onto his back looking up at the stars as he waited for all to be calm. Quiet muffled snores were heard from his neighbor sleeping next to him drool trickling down his chin. He would wake Tidus once he was sure everyone was asleep. He believed they were, but couldn't be sure since Wakka had moved suddenly the last time Auron switched positions. It was well into the night. Auron and Tidus were suppose to stay wake in order to set the trap for the next day. Tidus had fallen asleep quite quickly to Aurons surprise for just a few minutes before he dozed off Auron had been ready to knock his out in order to shut him up. All of a sudden Auron heard the heavy breathing of the man across form his to his relief Wakka had finally fell asleep. Auron sat up ready to wake Tidus when Lulu responded.

"Up late aren't we Rikku?" Lulu was now staring Auron one of her eye brows lifted. "And where would we be going at this time of night?"

"The little ladies bush." Auron said quiet satisfied by his quick response. "Oh and don't wait up for me I may be a while if you know what I mean." Auron stood up and turned from Lulu drawing a slow deep breath. Man that was close Auron thought to himself as he began to walk into the woods. Auron planned to sit out there in order to keep a close eye on the others so he would know when to wake Tidus. He sat there for over an hour when finally he peaked around a tree and saw Lulu's eyes closed tight and her taking slow deep breaths. Auron knew for a fact he could now wake Tidus.

Auron walked over making sure not to step on any twigs that may wake someone. He reached Tidus and put his hand on his mouth. Tidus was going to have some sort of noisy reaction he wasn't the quietest person in the world. Auron began to shake Tidus with his free arm hoping he was not a heavy sleeper. To Auron's dismay he was. He sat there for a minute just ever so slightly shaking Tidus in hopes his eyes would suddenly open. Nothing happened.

Auron glared at Tidus he should have woke Tidus up the first time he fell asleep for almost everyone with the exception of Yuna who had been asleep when he and Tidus had returned to camp. Auron was now getting annoyed and began to shake Tidus harder hoping he would now awake from his deep slumber.

"Man this boy could sleep though an earthquake if only for the fact something would probably crush him." Auron whispered now both hands sitting in his lap. Just then Tidus's eyes slowly opened.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Tidus asked. Auron again glared Tidus could sleep through an earthquake but wake to a whisper. Auron didn't want to think about it.

"Come on." Auron whispered slowly pulling Tidus to his feet. "We have got a trap to set."

"Yah ok Kamarhi." Tidus didn't think very well either this early in the morning if you even said he thought at all. Auron released Tidus only to have him about fall to the ground but Auron graved him. Putting one arm over his shoulder Auron began to walk him into the woods. Tidus whispering nonsense the whole way.

One of Lulu's eyes sprung open to catch the deformed figure slowly wobbling away. "Kids." Lulu whispered she then did a water spell to the fire to put out the ashes. Fist making sure Auron was out of ear shot. She then laid her head down and fell back to sleep.

(A.N. Sorry about the shortness but I got some really cool ideas for the next couple of chapters. Please Review. Update soon as I can. Bluemoon fairy)


	5. 2 wrongs don't make a right

(A/N sorry for the long to update I had writers block. Took me a while but I finally figured out what I wanted to say. yes! This Chapter consists of a lot of chaos but its fun so please enjoy and review.)

Chapter 5: 2 Wrongs Don't Make a Right

"Breakfast." Auron yelled. He had decided to act as though nothing was wrong and he was just Rikku acting her insane self.

"huh?" Wakka had been awaken so suddenly that was all he had managed to say. "Rikku what ya wearin?" He had just noticed Auron's absurd choice of clothing having made breakfast. Auron felt he should dress the part. He had a sweater tied around his waste and a leaf sitting upon his head an obvious choice of a chiefs hat and apron.

"I'm a cook silly." Auron said. It felt weird to be calling Wakka silly, but it was something he needed to do if he wanted to pull this off. Tidus having gone back to sleep earlier still lye motionless next to his body (Rikku).

"Hey Tidus get your lazy bun up! I cooked breakfast and this is the thanks I get?" Auron was trying with all his might to act like Rikku, but found it hard to act so childish. Also disturbing talking about Tidus's "bun". Auron walked over towards Tidus, but stopped midway to pick up a stick that lie at his feet. Auron began to bang the stick on trees and random objects trying to wake him. Realizing Tidus still not moving Auron walked over to him and hit him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Tidus asked rubbing his head. "That hu..." but Tidus was interrupted by Auron.

"Shh listen." Everyone stopped moving and talking sensing something was wrong. Then Auron again hit Tidus on the head. "Yah hear it? It echo's!" Auron said and then attempted a slight giggle.

"Ow Rikku knock it off!" Tidus said now shielding his head as Auron began continually whapping him on the head.

"Dong, Dong, Dong see it echo's!" Tidus took his chance while Rikku wasn't listening. He grabbed the stick and chucked it out into the woods.

"Yah big meanie. Hey look Auries still sleepin." Auron walked over to his body where Rikku was now located.

"Get up! I made breakfast!" When Rikku remained motionless he continued by kicking her in the stomach. "I said I made breakfast get up." Rikku sat straight up holding her stomach.

"Man Rikku take it easy." Yuna said and pulled Auron away from Rikku. "Whoa be careful Ri he can be pretty cranky in the morning." She whispered.

"Rikku why don't you just bring us the food?" Tidus asked. Auron decided now that everyone was up he could serve breakfast. He had caused enough mayhem for now. Auron skipped over and pulled out a tray from behind a rock.

"Breakfast is served. Cooked it myself too."

"It's fruit." Lulu said you didn't cook the fruit you picked it."

"Fine eat up we have no time to wa.. I mean hurry up lets get moving." Everyone ate there fruit but mainly because they got hit on the head by Auron when they refused.

**XXX**

As the group got to the end of the woods Auron turned around and winked at Tidus. In just a few minutes they were to meet Cid and be taken to Besaid by the airship. Auron had a different plan in mind. He remained walking in front of the group. Tidus looked at him in confusion. He had just been signaled by "Rikku" but she remained walking. If she continued for much longer…. But it was too late. There was a loud pop and everyone jumped in surprise.

"What was that?" Auron asked trying to sound innocent. _SPLAT!_ A water gem fell from the branches above and hit Auron.

"AAHHH!" Auron said pretending he was shocked. Water gems began to be launched in all directions as Auron ran around like an idiot. The coincidence was that he hit everyone instead of dodge them. There was another loud snap and the gems suddenly stopped. Auron looked up his new long blond hair falling in front of his face. There Rikku stood a look of horror on her face. She had realized that this washer prank and Auron had turned it into revenge.

"Smooth Rikku, you hit every gem!" Wakka said looking at her with a smile on his face. There was another loud pop and Auron was hit by a lightning gem flat in the stomach. All of a sudden lightning gems had been thrown from every direction. All went bright as the gems exploded. One after another after another. Everyone's eyes were closed as they heard explosions because of the blinding light and an occasional squeak. Then as suddenly as it went bright it stopped. Everyone opened their eyes with caution hoping it was all over. Then laughter sounded through the air as Auron came into view. His hair was no longer at his side and dropped in front of his face. The blond hair was now standing on end as Auron stood there his hands down to his side.

"Ow!" Auron said and then fell back. One last lightning gem hit him as he fell.

"Rikku are you ok?" Yuna asked running to Auron's side. He then sat up and giggled.

"Whoops!" Auron said still giggling. "That was meant for that hunk of muscle Auron. But me being the ignorant annoying blond I am set it off." Auron said with a sigh. "It's just me being the blond I am."

"You freakin poopie head! Rikku said coming to Auron's side. "You stupid, old, annoying fart! You made me look like an idiot." Rikku said. Yuna and the others looked at her like she was crazy, technically Auron hadn't laid a hand on his body he just made Rikku look like a retard.

"Oh what are you talking about Aurie? I didn't touch you. I just felt if you could show your ballerina side I could show everyone my true blondness." (A/N no hard feelings I think blonds rock!)

"Fine I can play this game of yours." Rikku whispered. She stood up and walked over to Yuna.

"Hey baby." Rikku said putting an arm around Yuna who had blushed deeply." I've had this thing for you. How about you ditch that dumb pretty boy over there and we go catch a bite?"

"Um Sir Auron please get off me?" Yuna said now a little scared.

"Hey you get your hands off my woman!" Tidus said now moving forward.

"Your woman, since when was she your woman?" Rikku asked standing in front of Tidus. Rikku was trying to hold back giggles she found this the best prank of all.

"Since I proposed to her and she said yes." Tidus replied shoving Auron so he fell back a little.

"You two knock it off." Yuna replied stepping between the two.

"Yuna please stay out of this." Tidus said stepping to the other side of her.

"Hey don't talk to the fine lady like that." Rikku said leaning closer to Yuna. Then wham. Tidus punched Rikku in the face.

"Don't touch her." Tidus said. Rikku stood up.

"You're going to regret that." Rikku said tackling Tidus to the ground. As the two rolled around Yuna stood there trying to stop them.

"Hey Lu." Wakka said. "Well um since Sir Auron told Yuna his feelings towards her I wanted you to know well I lo.."

"You don't want to finish that sentence. Not right now at least later." Lulu said. "We have other things to deal with."

"Like what?" Wakka said Lulu just look at him for a second.

"You're joking right." Lulu said.

"Ok stupid question." Wakka said looking around as Tidus and "Auron" sat there rolling around like an idiot and Yuna trying to pull Tidus off Auron.

"Hey where's Rikku ya?" Wakka asked noticing she was gone.

"There." Lulu said pointing to a branch five feet from the ground.

"Oh son of a shoopuf!" Wakka said as the real Auron stood up and the branch he was standing on broke. Auron fell flat on his face.

"What the?" Cid had just walked up. "What is going on here?" He looked around analyzing the situation. "Auron and Tidus still rolling around as Kamarhi and Yuan frantically tried pulling them apart. Rikku ran around hitting trees while singing "The Aunts Go Marching"

"So to Besaid right?" Cid asked as he looked over to Lulu a little confused and worried.

"We aren't going to Besaid were off the see Dr. Phil in Kilika. We could all use a little check up." Lulu said turning towards the airship.

(A/N I know really weird but I had fun writing it and I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Update as soon as I can.)

-bluemoon fairy


	6. Music of the heart

(A/N I won't be updating for a while so I hope that this chapter will satisfy you for a while. I will update as soon as I can but I really need to think through the next chapters. Oh and the italic words are thoughts. It's a bit longer than I expected but who cares. Please read review and enjoy.)

Chapter 6: Doctor Phil

The group of seven sat in the waiting room most not making eye contact or speaking. Only the faint sound of whispers could be heard form the corner of the room where Rikku and Auron sat.

"This is your fault." Rikku said her knee bouncing up and down still not looking over at Auron.

"My fault, I see we still like blaming the innocent." Auron replied also looking away.

"Well if you weren't such a meanie then we wouldn't be here would we?" Rikku looked around nervously as the door opened to reveal a nurse. She called out a small boy who at the sound of his name began to cry.

"NO mommy please, I'll be a good boy, please don't make me get a shot. I promise I'll be good. MOMMY!" He disappeared as the door closed.

"Auron," Rikku whispered. "We don't have to get a shot do we? N..not that I'm scared or anything." She finished, her legs now on the chair her arms locked around them while she looked around. Everything looked pretty normal for a waiting room except for Tidus who had a bag of ice on his eye. She got him good with that last punch and was surprised by her new found strength.

"Well," Auron began but then got a good idea. "You know what I don't think I got one last year. That means I'm due. So yes you will be getting a shot." Auron replied trying to hide his smirk.

"You're…You're lying." Rikku said now turning pale. She hated needles! Everything about them, I mean they were pointy, you never know what the doctor put in them, they were pointy, they looked scary, did I mention they were pointy?

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Auron asked.

"Be...Because you...you want me to be scared an...and I'm not you big me meanie so so it didn't work. Ha." Rikku stuttered.

"Ok what ever you say." Auron said looking at her with a why do you have to be so stubborn look. Just then the same nurse that had called the little boy opened the door to the waiting room and walked out.

"Auron room three." She said with a smile.

"That's you." Auron said nudging Rikku in the ribs. "Don't worry you'll be a strong trooper I know it." Auron was now biting his lip trying to keep the laughter down. Rikku stood up and stuck her tongue out at Auron who just smiled and waved. The nurse pointed down the hall and Rikku led the way before the door was quietly shut. Auron glanced around the room. Wakka and Lulu sat in two chairs by the door. Tidus sat by Yuna holding her hand while holding the ice pack up to his eye with the other. Kamarhi was over in the other corner leaning against the wall. Just then the door burst open as Rikku ran out screaming.

"I'm not getting a shot! So stay away from me you creepy thing." Rikku ran to the bathroom and shut the door. There was a click as the door was quickly shut. Then another scream and another click. She threw the door open gasping for breath the stopped to look around.

"Wrong bathroom." She said pointing to the sign above the door. She ran smack into the other door before turning the knob and entering. There was another click, but this time not followed by a scream. The group sat there then looked at the nurse who had a look of confusion and frustration on her face.

"Hey just skip him and com back later ya. He's been acting strange lately." Wakka said with a smile.

Ok, right…um" She looked down at her list. "Tidus."

"That's me." Tidus replied standing and giving Yuna a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back." Tidus walked over to the nurse.

"Room three." She said again pointing down the hall and slowly closing the door.

XXX

Tidus lay on the examining table waiting for the doctor. It had been 10 minutes since the nurse had left and Tidus was growing impatient. He sat up his legs over the side. He slid his shoes off so they dangled on the tips of his toes. He kicked his feet back and forth while his shoes lingered about to fall off.

"Where is he?" Tidus asked and with one powerful swing his left shoe flung off just as the door opened. The shoe hit the rim of the door right before the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Tidus I presume." He asked looking down at the shoe that lie at his feet then back up at Tidus.

"Sorry Doc. Didn't mean to almost hit you there." Tidus added jumping down to retrieve his shoe.

"It's ok, I can't say that I've ever been hit by a shoe. Punched and bit maybe but never hit by a flying shoe." Tidus now sat on the examining table once more putting his shoe back on it's rightful place while the doctor looked over his records.

"Well it looks like you don't need a shot so were here for a check up yes?" he asked looking up with a smile.

"Yepers doc and if you can make it quick if you don't mind. I never really liked doctor's offices oh no offense."

"Ok then say Ahh." Tidus stuck out his tongue and the doctor did that weird thing where he looks down your throat. (A/N sorry not so familiar with the whole doctors concept don't kill me yipes)

"You look pretty health Tidus alls we need to do is listen to your heart and we are done." The doctor said pulling a stethoscope out of his pocket. He put it in his ears and looked at Tidus.

"Now take a slow deep breath." He put the scope up to Tidus's chest but removed it imediatly and looked over at Tidus.

"Something wrong doc?" Tidus asked noticing the doctor's quick reaction. He didn't reply only looked at him strangely and put it back against Tidus's chest. This time leaving it there for a few seconds before his eyes widened and looked up at Tidus.

"You may want to hear this." The doctor said handing it over to Tidus. He slipped the ear pieces into his ears and jumped in surprise. AS he continued to listen he blushed. Turning a slight red.

"This is amazing. I've never heard of another case like this. I have to write a whole file up on this." The doctor replied getting a little excited.

"I think it's quiet catchy actually Tidus said putting the earpieces back into his ears to listen. Tidus heard:

**(A/N the notes of Seymour and married are stretched so the song is in the rhythm of I love you the Barney song. Sorry it just seemed perfect.) **

I love Yuna, Yuna loves me

I am getting married

Go to the store by a 44

No more Seymour

"Please excuse me Tidus, you may leave. I need to do something. This is incredible." The doctor said waling from the room. Tidus just shrugged and removed the stethoscope from his ears and followed the doctor from the room.

X BACK AT THE WAITING ROOM X

Auron sat there and watched as Wakka tried to remove Rikku from the bathroom. Tidus walked out the door and into the waiting room.

"Tidus how did things go?" Yuna asked finding Tidus with a shocked face.

"Fine." He said walking over to Yuna and sitting down. Just then the door opened again and the nurse walked out.

"Did Auron come out of the bathroom yet?" She asked looking around.

"Not yet ya I'm working on it." Wakka said pounding on the door. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"Ok net on the list is Kamarhi." She said looking around again.

"Kamarhi no need check up, Kamarhi fine." He responded still leaning against the wall.

"Ok then…Rikku?" Auron stood up and followed the nurse into the room.

XXX

He had only sat down and gotten comfortable when the doctor walked in.

"Good no flying shoes." He replied smiling at Auron. "Well it looks like we need a shot." He said looking up from his notes.

"What?" Auron asked. "No that must be a mistake I had one last year."

"No…No your mistake your over due, you actually need a few. From what I see here you haven't had a shot in 15 years. That can't be good now can it? We'll just have to catch you up now don't we." The doctor said with a smile.

"Oh brother why does Rikku have to be so irresponsible?" Auron said.

Auron walked into the waiting room stiff and a look of pain upon his face with bandages on both arms. He went to sit down but thought it better if he just stand. He walked over to the wall that stood opposite of Kamarhi and put his hand upon his buttock where the last needle had struck. Then turned to find his friends starring at him.

"L…Looks like you're the one that n…needed the shots." Rikku managed through slight giggles.

"Sure got ya good now didn't they Rikku. Should have got your shots when you were suppose to. Might not have had to get that extra one ey." Wakka said gesturing to where Auron had his hand. He just scowled at him and turned to see Rikku who had a big smirk on her face. Just then the door opened to reveal the nurse as usual with her notes.

"I see Auron has been retrieved from the bathroom would you please come with me?" Rikku stood without trouble and followed the nurse.

XXX

Rikku had been in Room four for 2 minutes and was already completely bored. She lay on the examining table counting the dots on the ceiling trying to decrease her boredom.

"This is boring." She said to herself and jumped up to look around. On the counter sat the stethoscope.

"Finally something to do." She said and skipped over to grab it. Rikku went and sat down on the edge of the examining table and slid the ear pieces on. She put the stethoscope up against the wall and listened.

"DRYHGC MAHHA." **(Thanks Lenne**) brothers voice said on the other side of the wall.

"No problem." Lenne said.

"YG E DREHG E'S NAYXO." (**I think I'm ready**)

"Ok I love you." Lenne said.

"I love you." Brother replied.

_Oh my gosh_. Rikku said pulling away from the wall. _But she's with Shuyin. Lenne wouldn't cheat on him would she? It's not like her. Stupid brother it's all his fault. He's always been the stubborn type. _Rikku then leaned in and listened once more.

"Will you marry me?" Brother asked. Rikku gasped. There was a pause. Then BANG. Rikku fell off the table and turned to find the doctor. The sound of the door closing had startled her.

"Eavesdropping are we?" The doctor said looking down at her.

"What? Oh a well…See um I can explain…see the um thingy was over there… and um."

"It's none of my business so lets get on with the check up huh." He said looking around. "But where is your file? They must have left it on the counter. I'll be right back." He said exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed Rikku slipped the earpiece back on and tried to listen to the conversation going on next door.

"FA SICD GAAB DREC Y CASRAD. E XUH'D AHOUHA GHUFIHK, HUD OAD YHO FYO." (**We must keep this a secret. I don't want anyway knowing, not yet.**) brother said.

"You tell them when you're ready. Come on lets go." Lenne said. The door on the other side and closed. Rikku again jumped but caught herself before she fell off this time. She took off the stethoscope just as the doctor entered.

"Well looks like alls we need to do is a check up." The doctor said looking up for her files. "How about we start by listening to your hear? Rikku tried to give the doctor the stethoscope but he just graved one from his pocket. Rikku shrugged and put it down beside her.

"Ok Auron I need you to take a slow breath." The doctor put it up against Rikku's chest and was surprised yet again. "Unbelievable." He said looking up at Rikku and smiling at her. "That's interesting. "Here listen." He said handing the stethoscope to Rikku. She put it up to her chest and smiled. She heard:

Miss independent, miss insufficient

Miss keep you distance, miss unafraid

Miss out of my way, Miss don't let a man interfere.

"Man I love this Jam." Rikku replied shacking her head.

"It's just weird because you're a boy. Anyway I'm sorry for kicking you out so soon but I really need to catch up on some paper work. This is so strange. Two in one day. You know what the next time you come, free of charge for the hassle. If you'll excuse me I'll be going." The doctor smiled and left the room.

"Cool no shots." Rikku stood up put the stethoscope up her heart and danced to the song until the nurse came in and found her. She got kicked out and was told to go and wait in the waiting room with everyone else.

XXX

Rikku sat in the waiting room, rethinking what she had heard brother and Lenne talking about.

_They can't be getting married. I mean Lenne is to good for him. Besides Lenne is with Shuyin and they are happy right? Rikku calm down you didn't even hear Lenne's answer. She wouldn't say yes would she? Of course not, but what are they trying to keep a secret. Are they really getting married? Maybe they're getting a dog. Yah that's it they're getting a dog. Wait brother can't take care of himself let alone a pet and why would they want to keep that a secret? Rikku take a deep breath. You shouldn't of been listening any way. Bad Rikku Bad! But if I hadn't then I wouldn't have known, and wouldn't be able to tell Shuyin. Should of I even tell Shuyin?_

"Auron?" Yuna asked. She had been watching 'Auron' and he seemed upset which worried her. If something bothered Auron he usually wouldn't let it show.

_Of course she would tell Shuyin, what type of friend would she be if she didn't?_

"Auron." Yuna yelled

"huh?" Rikku seemed to come out of it.

"Auron are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"What oh ya just thinking." Rikku replied. Just then the nurse walked out.

"Wakka." She said looking around the room.

"Right here ya." Wakka said standing up and walking over to the nurse. As he got to the door he turned around and waved to Lulu who just nodded with a slight smile.

XXX

"Stacy's mom has got it goin on,

Stacy's mom has got it goin on.

Wakka was in his room waiting for the doctor his head phones blasting. He then jumped up and began to bounce around to the music. The door to the room opened to reveal the doctor with Wakka's records. Wakka didn't notice him because his back was facing the door. The doctor just stood their and watched for a second before Wakka spun around and seen him. Our of shock Wakka tried to stop, but caught the corner of the chair and fell flat on his butt.

"Sorry ya." Wakka said shutting down his CD player and pushing his head phones down on his shoulders.

"Quiet all right. I myself am a dangerous discoer." He said shooting his hand from his hip to the ceiling.

"Not me ya. I'm more of rock and roll hip hop type of guy." Wakka said nodding.

"Oh I see. Well it looks like you need one shot and a check up.

"That's right ya." Wakka said nodding.

"Ok I'll be right back." The doctor said exiting the room. Wakka went over to the examining table and plopped down. The doctor returned quiet quickly with a needle.

"May I see your right arm?" The doctor asked holding a needle.

"Sure ya." Wakka said raising it without question, the doctor plunged the needle into his Bicep.

"Wakka can you please come with me?" The doctor asked releasing the needle and turning.

"Ok." Wakka said. He followed the doctor out of the room where he was weighed and then they checked how tall he was. There was a little trouble with Wakka's hair being so big but they finally figured out how tall he actually was.

"That was interesting." The doctor said once they had returned to the room. "Well how about we listen to your heart!" He said taking out the stethoscope that was in his pocket. "You will never believe the luck I have had today. I discovered a whole new heart beat." The doctor said while slipping the ear pieces into his ears. He then placed it on Wakka's chest.

"Another one! This is incredible here listen." The doctor took the stethoscope off and gave it to Wakka. He then walked over to the counter to see Wakka's records.

Wakka then put the stethoscope up to his chest and jumped. "What this can't be right. This is not my jam: Wakka said once he heard:

Umpa lumpa do pity do

I got another story for you

Umpa lumpa do pity de

If you are wise you will listen to me

(Song in Charlie and the Chocolate factory by the Umpa lumpas.)

"I'm sorry Wakka. I think I am going to have to leave you. I have one more patient that I must see and then I'm off to tell the doctors committee of my discovery." With that the doctor left.

XXX

Yuna had been called into her room, and been sitting there for five minutes when the doctor entered.

"So sorry Lady Yuna, but I must make this quick. I will be checking your heart beat and then I have to leave."

"Ok? Is everything all right doctor Phil?" Yuna asked. She felt the doctor really wanted to be some where else.

"Yes quiet all right. Great actually see I have discovered a new heart beat and must go report t to the doctors committee." He said slipping the stethoscope on that was in his pocket.

"Oh, ok." Yuna said a bit confused. The doctor placed the scope into the middle of her back.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Another here listen." He said throwing the stethoscope at Yuna.

"Ok?" Yuna said a bit worried about the doctors well being. She was surprised at what she heard:

Listen to your heart

When it's calling for you,

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

"Hey Doctor Phil am I healthy? I mean that can't be good can it."

" I have absolutely no clue what so ever." The doctor said with a big smile. "I am going to be rich, famous! Just like you when you defeated Sin… wait that's it I'm a genius. Yuna was Wakka, Auron, and Tidus on your pilgrimage?"

"Why yes. Why?" Yuna asked.

"Because I think that you were given a special heart beat for truly beating Sin! I am so sorry, but I must be going, I have to hurry." The doctor then skipped out of the room leaving Yuan a bit confused.

"I seriously doubt Lulu was right about him he doesn't seem like a good doctor at all." Yuna said leaving the room.

XXX

Everyone was in the waiting room when Yuna came our followed by the doctor who had a bunch of papers under his arm.

"Sorry Lulu. I can't see you right now I'm off on a very important business trip." He said hurrying around all the patients and chairs that were in the waiting room.

"But doctor Phil what if I'm not healthy?" Lulu asked standing up. The doctor stopped and turned to face Lulu. He examined her for a moment.

"You look great, nice color, hair, teeth. Your fine, healthy as a horse. Sorry I must go. Heart beats are calling. Your friends and your heart beat are incredible. Well yours is if my theory is correct." He yelled running to the door. Lulu walked over to the check in counter.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes can I see the stethoscope?" Lulu asked.

"Um…" She looked questionable not quiet sure if she should give it to the lady or not. Lulu lit a small fire ball on the palm of her hand.

" I'd be glad to use force if I must." Lulu said smiling politely. The nurse handed it to Lulu. She slipped it on and put the scope up to her chest.

Thump, Thump, Thump….

"My heart beat is normal. What so incredible about it?" She then pulled Tidus over and place the scope up to his chest.

Thump, Thump, Thump….

"So is yours. Phil has finally lost it." Lulu took off the scope and handed it to the nurse who hurried off. "Well let's go to Besaid everyone." Lulu said smiling.

Tidus walked over to Wakka. "Man good luck if you ever marry that one." He said.

"I know she can be a real B…"Wakka and Tidus were suddenly covered in ice. Lulu had done Blizzaga to them.

"What were you saying Wakka?" She asked walking up to him.

"I…I was sa…saying a b..beautiful l…lady like yo..you." Wakka said Practically an ice statue.

"that's a good boy Wakka." Lulu said smiling and patting him on the head before walking away.

"H…Hey Lu how how about un..unfreezing us y..ya." Wakka asked shivering.

"Oh so sorry how rude of me." With one snap of the finger the boys were totally unfroze, but now partially on fire.

"Lu put it out put it out!" Tidus said. Both boys were running around like chickens with they're heads cut off.

"No problem." With another snap they were now soaking wet.

"Thanks Lu." Tidus said sarcastically while pushing his hair out of his face.

"I can fix that." Lulu said rising one arm.

"No!" Both boys yelled.

"Suit yourself." Lulu said smiling. She turned to Yuna, "I was just going to give them a towel."

(A/N Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers you guys Rock:

dark and light Samaurai

Silver Horror

Leight the Wonderlord

Avacados are evil

Mysterious diqidreamer

Kitsu Kurasei

Nayru'sLove60

You guys are great. and to all of you that haven't reviewed thank's for reading. I hope you liked it. Not sure when I will be updating next so let me know how you like it and I will work harder to update. Smile, but not to much it will make you feel like barbie if you do unless you don't mind bye bye!)

bluemoon fairy


	7. Say What

CHAPTER 7: SAY WHAT

**A/N Important: To all of you reading this there is some Al Bhed present in this Chapter. But it is decoded next to it. I have lost my Al Bhed translate sheet so until I find it I will just have some random letters so don't bother checking the words there wrong anywho. Thanks for reading and now for the chapter.**

The airship glided through the sky, slipping through faint clouds that were just forming. Auron was leaning against a wall as usual and Rikku was sitting at her seat next to her dad Cid. Yuna and Tidus were standing around, Yuna complaining about how Tidus used too much hair gel to stick his hair up.

"Why do brush your hair just to gel it up. All you have to do is wake up and not brush it and wow it's a miracle it looks exactly the same." Yuna said frustrated. "Oh and your not using hair gel at the wedding you will have your hair down like any normal person." Yuna said trying to flatten the loose strand of hair that was repeatedly springing up when she removed her hand.

"Hey Wakka gels his hair up and you don't complain about his hair." Tidus argued back.

"Maybe you didn't hear me I said _normal_." Yuna replied looking over at Wakka whose hair was also sticking straight up.

"Ey I heard that ya." Wakka said looking a bit dumbfounded. Wakka was standing over with Lulu. He had finally gotten up the courage to ask her on a date. She had excepted after Wakka was done begging. He really didn't need to she would of said yes anyway. Kamarhi had wandered off sometime ago. Before leaving he had said something about finding the little Ronso's room. The Bridge door glided open to reveal Brother who stepped in a smile present on is face. Cid turned around to see him slide down the railing guarding the stairs.

"CLTEAY C TIGD PRDL HMCDNOSGR TORD." (Father I have some wonderful news.) Brother replied walking forward.

"ZATT IGDL OL CDL NDS." (Well spit it out boy.) Cid replied.

"S TN WPR'E EHDD PDG SRD JY''M R HDT D HOM EHDD PDG TSFWAN D TMNL NTNAYGI D UPGRT RSMF ARH YN LWWM." (I um can't tell you yet it's a secret I can tell you I have someone I would like you to meet.) Brother said grinning.

"HSMBM VO GPT?" (Where is she?") Cid asked.

"CBNN THH DPG HYA'D SOOA YRS GJL AZR DDG STRR TLK LAAK." (Well you can't meet her yet, but you will meet her and soon) Brother replied nodding.

"TZRR CNB ES LJT?" (Well who is she?)

"YHTSFTR WGWTJEB, ORY…." (Someone amazing, but…)

"GJY CO XKPNN LRF RGB'C HSTT DS MRL." (Let me guess you can't tell us yet.) Cid replied sarcastically.

"JSH MLM GRF BJCY?" (How did you guess?) Brother asked.

"CLTMJ YCDLL." (Lucky guess.)

"IWSS KSYCPH R PCTS GY. CB HGYYPL FC JAAC SDK." (Well father I must go I'm suppose to meet _her_) With that Brother left everyone in the Bridge.

Tidus turned to Auron scratching his head, "Say what?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Auron asked.

"Funny Rikku he's your brother at least you could translate and we could explain for you." Tidus said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yah right…Rikku…um he said…um hi?" Auron replied unsure because he himself had no clue what Brother had said.

"Rikku your saying brother said all that and were suppose to believe that he said hi."

"Well hi had to be in there somewhere." Auron said shrugging.

"Rikku!" Tidus said getting frustrated.

"He said um…um…Oh I got it." Auron said saying the first thing that came to mind….

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout,

Here is my handle here is my spout,"

Auron sang doing the tea pot dance.

"When I get all steamed up I will shout,

Ugh!" Auron finished as Wakka's blitzball bounced off his head.

"Now stop joking around ya and just get to the point." Wakka replied.

"Well see um….."

"He said that he has someone he wants us to meet but it's a surprise." Cid said. "Only thing I'm worried about is he never was good at keeping secrets. This must be pretty big." Cid said turning away.

Rikku gasped _"He's not talking about Lenne is he? He can't be…If he is I should let someone know. But who? Not Lulu she's a black mage that's just spells disaster. Well I guess Yunie would be the best." _Rikku thought turning to walk towards Yuna.

"Sir Auron is there something you would like?" Yuna questioned.

"Please come with me I need to speak with you." Rikku replied walking towards the door.

Yuna followed after a slight hesitation. Once the door had shut Rikku walked down the hall to a deserted room.

"Sir Auron I don't feel comfortable being in a deserted room with you after you know…." Yuna trailed off.

"Yunie I mean, Yuna I don't like you I wasn't serious I was just joking." Rikku replied.

"Well that's a relief." Yuna said. "But why am I not your type? Am I fat or something?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna!" Rikku yelled. She wasn't in the mood for stupid questions she meant business.

"What?" Yuna asked, calming down.

"Yuna, I came to tell you what Brother was talking about. Who Brother was talking about. See when I was in the doctor's office, I was sitting on the examining table and I heard Brother tell Lenne he loved her. And…and she said she loved him. Then brother…then Brother asked her t-to marry him!" But Rikku was cut off.

"What? Brother asked Lenne to marry him? What did she say? She didn't say yes did she? I mean, she's with Shuyin."

"Yuna, calm down! We need to relax. I didn't hear Lenne's answer, but…" Rikku paused.

I heard Brother say something about having to keep it a secret and Lenne said he could tell everyone when he was ready. And…And!"

Yuna took a deep breath then replied. "You didn't hear Lenne's answer, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well then, maybe Lenne was talking about something else, I mean, her and Shuyin. Oh my gosh, Shuyin. What are we going to tell Shuyin? I mean he would probably beat the crap out of Brother." Yuna replied.

"I don't know, maybe it would be best if we didn't tell him. I mean, we aren't even sure yet that they're getting married."

"Okay, we aren't going to tell anyone…not yet anyway, not until we have more proof. We are especially not going to tell Rikku, she'll kill Brother before Shuyin even gets a chance." Yuna said.

"Hey." Rikku said crossing her arms.

"Never mind let's get back before anyone get suspicious." Yuna said turning.

"Great more pressure before the wedding just great." Yuna whispered.

They returned to the bridge right as Cid was lowering the airship. Tidus turned to see Auron and Yuna enter. Yuna looking more troubled then when she left.

"Auron what did you do to her?" Tidus questioned walking toward Yuna. Rikku continued walking forgetting she was Auron.

"Hey, Auron!" Tidus shouted. Rikku snapped back.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What did you do to her?" Tidus questioned again.

"Nothing, we just talked, nothing else." Rikku replied.

"Oh and I'm supposed to…"

"We only talked honey." Yuna said kissing Tidus on the cheek.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tidus asked.

"Positive." Yuna replied. "Well, let's get going, we have lots to do before the big day." With that, Yuna turned to the door. Tidus looked over to Rikku and then followed Yuna. Rikku and the others looked around and then ran to catch up with Yuna and Tidus.

"Hey bruda, wait up!" Wakka yelled. Tidus and Yuna stopped on the hall until the other caught up.

"Hey Tidus, your pretty protective aren't you?" Cid asked.

"Yup I love Yuna. I never want anything bad to ever happen to her." Tidus said, putting his hand around her waist.

"Yah, you seem ok kid." Cid said, "Except the hair. You aren't having it like that for the wedding are you?"

"Hey what's wrong with the hair?" Tidus asked.

"It looks messy." Lulu replied.

"Both you and Wakka have the most absurd hair."

"Hey!" Both Tidus and Wakka said, as they continued to the exit. They laughed and teased each other, or at least teased Tidus and Wakka.

The airship door popped open and the group walked out. Tidus froze at what he saw.

"Dad?"

**A/N Muahahahah I ended in a cliffy. I love cliffies as long as I know what is going to happen. Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I sort of had no idea what to write and then all of a sudden I sat down and practically wrote the whole thing. Well you know what to do if you like it. Review Review Review!**

**Thanks all faithful reviewers you rock!**

**Bluemoon fairy **


	8. Dad, Dress, and Drinking

**A/NSorry for the long wait had some trouble, but is now all fixed.** **I am holding a contest read bottom for instructions. I'll shut up so that you can read. SORRY!**

**Chapter 8: Dad, Dress of horror, and drinking**

Tidus froze at what he saw, "Dad?" Jecht slowly walked towards his son. Tidus stared at him in disbelief.

Jecht slowly opened his mouth "Luke I am your father." He said turning slightly to add a dramatic affect.

"Noooooo!" Tidus yelled, "Wait my name isn't Luke, man Jecht you screwed it up again!"

"Okay, Okay." Jecht said through laughs, "That one was on purpose, it's just I've always wanted to say that line." He turned away continuing back down into his position. "Ok I'm ready now." He said. Tidus just groaned, why must he work with such ridiculous people?

"Okay let's rewind." Tidus yelled.

(Rewind noise heard)

"You big meanie!" Rikku and Auron had been arguing all day and….

"NOT THAT FAR!" Tidus screamed.

XXX

Tidus froze at what he saw. "Dad?" Jecht walked towards his son. He had his arms crowed as he made his way closer. He stopped feet from Tidus a smile present on his face.

"How ya doing boy?" Jecht asked.

"Dad?" Tidus replied still in shock.

"All this way to see my boy and all he has to say is dad. Where did I go wrong?" Jecht asked turning away.

"Sir Jecht?" Yuna replied. "But how? We had heard you died in an airship crash somewhere in the sea near Kilika. (A/N Nothing at the end of the story happened! OH except they do defeat Sin…no more Sin ya.)

"Well first thing is the airship did crash, but some Al Bhed were driving by and saw some of the rubble from the crash. They came closer and saw me among the rubble and took me aboard their ship. I was injured and they didn't know if I would survive. I kept slipping in and out of a comma. Once I became stable again they didn't immediately release me incase I fell into a comma again. I'm fine now though." Jecht explained reassuringly. "Enough about me, is it true my son's marrying Braska's daughter?"

"Um…ya?" Tidus said still questionable.

"Well when?" Jecht asked as if nothing had happened and the airship incident had never taken place.

"Let's see…" Tidus said counting on his fingers.

"4 days!" Yuna immediately responded.

"Wow! I knew it was soon, but not that soon." Jecht said running his hand through his hair.

"I know and there's still so much to do." Yuna said looking even more worried thanks to Jecht.

"Like what? I mean a little this close to your wedding day may seem like a lot, but in reality…"

"I need to go get the flowers for the center pieces, go and check out the different bands, go with Rikku and have her try on the three dresses that we picked out…"

"What?" Auron asked, "You never said anything about having to try on any dresses.

"Don't tell me you forgot, remember the maid of honors dress, last time we were there we ran out of time and had to leave before we finished….You know what let's go and do that right now. I could use a little shopping spree." Yuna said grabbing Auron's hand.

"No really I don't need to wear a dress do I? Wouldn't pants work out just fine?" Yuna immediately stopped causing Auron to bump into her. She turned around and glared at Auron. He was worried that she was going to lunge at him at any moment. "Or, not, you know what a dress would be great." Suddenly feeling that a dress couldn't be worse than Yuna. Oh how was he wrong.

XXX

"Rikku, come out here!" Yuna said now growing angry. Auron stood in the dressing room staring in the mirror.

"Heck no!" Auron whispered. He had on a light pink dress with ruffles located around the collar and sleeves. Grey ribbons were scattered all throughout the front while chunks of sequence rounded the bottom. The dress fluffed out making the bottom two times the size of the top. To make things worse the dress appeared three times larger than Rikku's small body.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled yet again.

"Do I have to?" Auron asked. He really hated the dress and sensed Yuna would not give in and allow for him to walk down the isle in his red cape.

"GET OUT HERE!" Yuna yelled.

"Geeze someone's a little pushy." Auron whispered. He took a small step towards the door afraid that if he made to big a one the dress would just fall off. He opened the door and slowly turned around for Yuna could see the horrid dress.

"So what do you think?" Auron asked preparing for the worst. He was not walking down the isle with this thing. Yuna sat there with her mouth open as if she wished that Auron would walk back into the dressing room.

"HAHAHA…!" Yuna had begun to laugh uncontrollably. Why did it always seem that whenever Yuna laughed now days it had something to do with both him and Rikku.

"What?" Auron asked it wasn't the exact reaction that he had expected from Yuna, maybe Tidus, but definitely not Yuna.

"Is your head in the sleeve hole or something?" Yuna asked again cracking up.

"No that would be redic…" He was cut short for the fact that he know noticed that the tag was located on his side. "Ops…" Auron said feeling like a complete idiot. No wonder it took him so long to put the darn dress on.

"Funny Rikku, now can you please cooperate and try on the dresses that I gave you?" Yuna asked. She sounded slightly strict but you could tell she had enjoyed it.

"Well um…this was one of the dresses that you asked me to try on." Auron said somewhat confused by the last statement.

"What…that must be a mistake, can you bring me the dresses that I gave you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Auron said walking back into the dressing room. "Here they are." He said handing her the other two dresses.

"These aren't the dresses that I reserved. They must have given us the wrong set. I'll go get this all straightened up." She said walking away with the "dresses." She returned a moment later with three new dresses. "Yes they gave me some other girl's outfits that were reserved." She said handing Auron the new smaller sized gowns.

"You mean there are more that I need to try on?" Auron asked looking at the three new objects that had been handed to him.

"Yeah I want to you try them on I'm not going to buy them if they don't look good." She said looking at Auron as if it all came second nature to him and he should know all this. "Now go and get that thing, off and try these on. Oh and slip the one dress over the top once it is off so I may return it."

"Yeah whatever." Auron said returning back to the dressing room.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Well this is a little better." Auron thought. At least better than the Godzilla dress he had on earlier. This time Yuna had given him a light peach colored dress with spaghetti straps that clung tightly to Rikku's curves. It stopped a few inches above her knees, and was made of a smooth velvet material. There was something about this dress that set it apart from his usual pants and cape. Perhaps it was the fact he wasn't sweating his butt off, or perhaps it was this new sensation. The feeling of freedom. WAIT! What was _she_ saying? _She_ was not a _she_, _she_ was a _he, _a _he_ stuck in a _she's _body. Not only was _she_ not a _she_, _she_ was the _he_, _he_, was the Great Auron. The Great Auron could not be distracted by such a silky material. This was all strict business nothing more. _She_ I mean _he…he _would only be this way until the real she (Rikku) and he switched bodies. But would they ever switch back? Would he ever be called the Great Auron again?

"Rikku? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Auron said coming out of his depressing/messed up thoughts.

"Are you going to show me the dress or not?"

"Coming." Auron said as he opened the door.

"That's better." Yuna said. "I like it a lot, but it just doesn't seem much like a maid of honors dress. Can you try on the others?" She asked.

"Sure." Auron said without fighting. He shut the changing room door and pulled out the next dress. This time when he opened the door it revealed a purple dress. It fell to the ground just the right length. It was a little baggier than the first, but it still looked beautiful. It was a sleeveless dress with a V-cut neck.

"I don't know it's nice but, ah I know it's a sleeveless and it just makes you shoulders look too big. I guess it's ok, but try on the last one before I make my final decision."

"Fine." Auron replied he was growing a bit annoyed. How could girls call this fun? Trying on one dress after another… It was like murder trying to zip the zipper up by yourself. He shut the dressing room door and began removing the dress.

"PERFECT!" Yuna said, smiling as she clasped her hands together. The last dress Auron had tried on was a pink strapless that held tightly to Rikku's chest and clung tightly to her curves. Sparkles were spread across the front so that when Auron turned it shined. The dress flowed to the ground, the bottom slightly more puffed out than the top. The bottom was detachable so that when you removed it, it stopped above Rikku's knees which would be prefect for the reception.

"I love it!" Yuna said standing up, "Let's get it."

"Great." Auron said thinking only about how great it would be to get out of the Braid of horror shop. As soon as he found Rikku they were going to discuss how they might be able to change back. What really made Auron happy was the fact that he wouldn't need to go shopping anytime soon.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"So when did you guys get engaged?" Jecht asked turning to Tidus with a drink. Everyone had headed to the local Besaid Bar with the exception of Lulu who really didn't want to sit with the guys.

"Oh about 5 month's ago or so." Tidus said taking a drink of coke…yes plain coke Tidus is underage.

"Who's walking her down the isle?"

"Well we were planning on having cid, he was the closest thing to a dad Yuna had since, well you know. But if you want to walk her down the…"

"No…no let Cid walk her down the isle. I don't mind just wanted to make sure that everything was taken care of for ya."

"Um, dad"

"Yah."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem different." Tidus said cracking a slight smile.

"What do ya mean?" Jecht asked putting his drink down.

"Well you seem to care a little more, that's all." Tidus replied.

"Yah, almost dying will do that to ya." Jecht said letting out a small laugh.

"Hey, Wakka/Auron over here." Tidus said standing. Wakka had decided to walk Lulu home and Rikku who had been in a good conversation with the Black Mage had decided to accompany them.

"Here." Tidus said sliding Wakka a coke.

"Thanks ya" Wakka responded taking a sip.

"Oh I feel wanted." Rikku said plopping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Sorry." Tidus said "It's just you've got your sake and all well you never want anything else.

"Oh…ya." Rikku said pressing a small smile. She had completely forgotten about how Auron it seemed only drunk Sake.

"Well want to see who can chug, they're drink the fastest?" Tidus asked, "You know like old time, I still can't believe you win every time Auron."

"Huh?" Rikku asked puzzled.

"You know challenge me, I'm feeling lucky today.

"Ok." Rikku said overjoyed. She always beat Yunie no matter if Yuna started first or not. "Get me a coke and let's do this." Rikku said.

"Ha! Funny Auron. Can we get two empty glasses over hear?" An empty glass was immediately given to them as a crowd started to form.

"What? Why do I have an empty glass?" She asked.

"Oh stop fooling around Auron and let's do this. Now give me your sake."

"Okay, I just don't see how that's going to help fill my glass with…" Rikku stopped talking she now understood what she had got herself into. They were going to chug Sake. "Wait…wait I'm not feeling so well." Rikku said trying to delay. "Hey you can't have alcohol, you're under age!" Rikku said feeling she had one this battle.

"Shut up Auron, don't try to confuse me it's like always you chug sake and I chug pop." Tidus said grabbing one of the glasses and filling them. Wakka made sure that the amount of Sake in one glass was equal to the amount of pop in the other.

"Well things are set." Wakka said sliding the glasses to the drinkers.

"Your going down you old fart!" Tidus said grabbing the glass.

Jecht stood up, "I still get my job right?" He asked.

"Yup." Tidus replied looking Rikku in the eye.

"Ok, can we have some support from the audience?" Jecht asked looking around. There was an immediate uproar from the crowd and thunderous chants of Auron and Tidus.

"Ready, Drinkers?" Tidus gave a thumbs up and Jecht turned to Rikku. "Ready?"

"Ready." If Auron "the old fart" could do this it should be a breeze for her.

"On three, One…Two….."It was silent as the crowd held there breathe as they waited for the magical word….. "Three! GO!" Tidus' glass shot up to his mouth as the liquid began going down his throat.

Rikku raised her glass. "Bottoms up." She put the glass to her lips, but as soon as the Sake touched her tong it was immediately spit out….all over Tidus. Tidus removed the glass and whipped his face.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Sorry…Sorry wasn't ready…YUCK!" Rikku began scrapping her tong on Auron's cape trying to remove the vile substance. As she realized she was licking Auron's cape she immediately stopped. Yevon only new how long it had been since the cape had bee washed. In one swift movement she removed her tong and inhaled about to let out another remark, but was unable to for the fact she swallowed the gum she had just put in. She realized the gum had become stuck began to chock, Clutching her throat.

"Auron are you ok?" Tidus asked. Rikku being unable to answer responded by pointing to her throat.

"Oh I love this game!" Wakka said, "Charades! Me and Tidus versus Jecht and Auron. "You want to play blitzball ya!" Wakka guessed while watching Rikku intently. "Come on Tidus help me!"

"A…Bunny!" Tidus said saying the first thing that came to mind.

"A bunny?" Wakka said looking over at Tidus.

"Hey it's the first thing that came to mind." Tidus said.

"Well at least my guess was something cool." Wakka replied shoving Tidus slightly.

"Well team mates don't shove other team mates!" Tidus argued back.

"Will you two shut up? Auron's chocking! Are you two really that stupid?" Jecht asked splitting the two babies up.

"Choking?" Tidus said, "How did you guess that?"

"It's not a game!"

"Oh why didn't you say so in the first place?" Tidus said

"Who is going to give him the Heimlick? Jecht asked.

"Not me!" Wakka said backing away.

"I will!" Tidus said walking towards Auron. Tidus licked his lips, ok now Auron lay down so I can breath some air into you."

"What? You idiot! I said the Heimlick not CPR!" Jecht replied.

"The Himi-who?" Tidus asked puzzled.

"Never mind!" As Jecht was wondering how he had such a stupid son they heard weird noises from behind them, as the two idiots and Jecht turned around they found Rikku lying on the ground shaking as if she were having a seizer.

"Uh Oh!" Tidus said, "I'm not kissing that!"

"Sir Auron!" A rough voice sounded through the crowd. As the crowd parted a large muscular man with a tan appeared.

"Bartello?" Wakka said.

"Hey long time no see!" Tidus said forgetting all about Rikku. "What's up with Dona? You guys still…"

"SIR AURON!" Bartello said rushing forward. He ignored the fact Rikku was shaking uncontrollably and picked her up off the ground pumping her chest as soon as he got a good hold.

"SIR-AURON-CAN-NOT-DIE-UNTIL-I- HAVE- AN-AUTOGRAPH!" Bartello said. He gave one more large pump and the gum went flying out and hit Tidus in the forehead.

"Ow!" Tidus said rubbing his head. Rikku took five deep breaths before she responded.

"A BUNNY! HOW DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A BUNNY?" She asked still breathing heavily.

"I don't know, he could um.. cleaning shelves." Tidus said.

"Bunnies don't clean Shelves!" Rikku replied.

"Dust bunnies," Tidus replied as if that helped his case at all.

"Ahhh!" Rikku was about to attack him before…

"Sir Auron!" The voice boomed again.

"Um Bartello?" Rikku said unsure what else to respond.

"Sir Auron!" He repeated.

"Ok now that we have the whole name things straight I would like to say…." She was cut short. Bartello had picked Rikku up. Don't forget Rikku may be small, but she is in Auron's body.

"Thanks for saving me?" Rikku said still unsure what else to say to the person who had saved her life and Auron's body.

"May I buy you a drink Sir Auron?"

"Noooo! I think I have had enough to drink for today." Rikku said still taking deep breaths. By now she was now properly on the ground.

"Can I sit with you then?" Bartello asked.

"Sure why not?" Rikku replied still not sure why the man adored Auron so much.

"Really? Thank you so much Sir Auron…I have so much to ask you!"

5 minutes later

"And that time I seen you waling down the road. You looked so heroic! Oh do you remember the time I shook your hand at Kilika Temple?" Rikku now understood why people made ear plugs. Not for Yuna's snoring, but to block out Bartello's talking.

"Stop…Stop!" If she heard one more incident where Bartello seen Auron walking down the road she was going to scream. All Bartello was missing was a bedroom covered with Auron pictures and his obsession would be complete. She hadn't asked yet, but dared not to for the fact that the sight of Bartello staring at Auron pictures in the middle of the night would haunt her forever.

"You know what I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back." She said winking at Tidus so he would know where she was and would not worry. As she exited the Besaid Bar she seen Auron walking with Yuna carrying the pink dress they had picked out.

"Sir A...Rikku!" Rikku said running up.

"Auron!" Auron said coming forward. "We've got to talk. He said grabbing Rikku's arm. Once they were out of ear shot of Yuna Auron started. " We have GOT to switch back soon! One more shopping spree and I'm going to die!" What about you? How did things go?" He questioned.

"Terrible!" Rikku said

"What happened?"

"We had a drinking contest!" Rikku said.

"Oh how did it go?" Auron asked.

"Well…I sort of um…"

"You mean you lost!" Auron said he had never been beaten at the drinking game.

"Just shut up and help me think about how we can switch back!"

"Well first we have to think about who could of switched us in the first place." Auron said.

"Well, let's see…..that's the day I dressed up like you." Rikku said feeling slightly better.

"Did you see anyone while you were running away from me?"

"I was running pretty fast and didn't pay much…wait I seen this Ronso dude. He could have done it. He kept staring at me I thought he looked suspicious." Rikku said.

"Did you even take into consideration that you hade a leaf curling around your face. He probably was looking at you because you were dressed like an idiot!"

"Look who's talking." Rikku said crossing her arms.

"Never mind, it couldn't of been him, Ronso are all religious you don't seriously think one would do something like that."

"Good point." Rikku said trying to think of another suspect.

"I have it!" Auron said. "How could I be so stupid. It had to of been him." He said scolding himself.

"Him who?" Rikku said growing impatient.

"Rin!"

Dun Dun Dun

AN/ Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot to do. Well what do you think? Send me a review and let me know. A little longer than I expected, but I liked writing it. Man Wakka and Tidus are idiots.

**CONTEST**: I am sorry to say that this story is coming to an end really soon like 3 chappy's soon if I don't have some help. So I am hosting a contest. I need some ideas for pranks. This contest will be going on until the perfect prank comes in and I will be letting you know on my profile if the contest is closed. So please help me out I really don't want to end the story this soon. I am only excepting ideas that can be concluded in **1 or 2 chappy's, 3 at the MOST.** If I like more than one prank than I may use both. Thank you for your help it is always useful and if you don't want to create a prank then just review please. THANK YOU

- Bluemoon fairy


	9. Air Ship Escape!

**Here it is the long awaited chapter 9! Enjoy! I'll just shut up because your not here to listen to me talk you're here to read. Now read read Muahahaha…I really got to cut down on the Mountain Dew!**

**Chapter 9**: **Air Ship Escape!**

After deciding that the culprit had to be Rin, Rikku and Auron had headed out to find an isolated area. They had located Rin's whereabouts' and had found him in one of the cubs in Luca he owned. He would only be doing business there for the night so they had to come up with something quick. They arrived at a small opening near the water where they finally sat down to exchange ideas.

"That's a great idea," Auron replied, "Except for the fact it involves the crusaders, 15 secret agents, 2 nuclear bombs, and a squirrel!"

"What's so wrong?" Rikku asked.

"Oh I wonder?" Auron asked sarcastically resting his hand on his chin.

"Fine then, you come up with something." She said turning away and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine by me, well we have to find a way to get us both in so we can watch each other's back. There are just two problems: I'm underage as long as I'm stuck in your body, and it's one of the hardest clubs to get into." Auron responded trying to come up with the slightest idea.

"Rin knows us though, can't he just squeeze us in?" Rikku asked hopefully.

"Well he doesn't know we're coming for one thing, and if he did do you seriously think he'd let us in? I mean he did switch us, he knows we'll be pretty mad with him.

"Ok, another bad idea. So what are we going to do? We only have a few hours until the club opens…"

"We could start by actually heading that way." Auron said standing up.

"Hey, we can't just walk to Luca!" Rikku said also standing. Auron had begun walking away so she followed having quiet a bit of trouble keeping up. Those legs didn't work as well as they used to.

"Really I had no idea, I figured we'd swim." Auron replied sarcastically again.

"So?" Rikku asked still wondering how in the heck they were getting to Luca. Why didn't Auron just tell her the plan.

"We fly." He responded still walking.

"Huh?" Rikku still didn't understand.

"We…fly…" He repeated. "You can drive the airship right?" He asked

"Well yah, but…"

"But what, we need a ride and you can drive the thing. Problem solved."

"Ok, but I should warn you…"

"Less talk more walk." Auron responded still walking ahead.

"Well he'll find out eventually." She said shrugging and taking a gulp.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had arrived at the airship without the slightest delay. When they boarded they found that the ship was completely deserted. Auron and Rikku entered the bridge with still no problems.

"Well this is going to be easy enough." Rikku said walking towards the captains seat she was about to sit down when she froze. Auron who was still by the bridge door had noticed the sudden reaction.

"What's the mat…"

"Shh…" Rikku replied hushing Auron. She made a gesture for him to approach quietly. As he grew closer he noticed that Rikku's father Cid had fallen asleep in the drivers seat. If they didn't remove him from the airship soon they would miss the opening of the club and never get in. They tiptoed out from the bridge and into the hallway just far enough so the door would shut then they started to think.

"What are we going to do?" Rikku asked. "Pop's would never allow us to go to a club and I'm not telling him about us switching he'll think I've gone nuts!" She said pacing.

"Well, can we leave him there and you just use the controls around him?" Auron questioned.

"We could but it'd be really risky. If he woke up in Luca and we were still gone he would just take off with out us.

"Well then what?" He asked.

"I got it!" Rikku said and then began explaining her idea to Auron.

"It might just work! But if he wakes up you better have an idea!" Auron said looking Rikku in the eye.

"Oh relax would you." She said smiling. "Now come and help me!" She said re-entering the bridge.

10 minutes later

"Another great idea!" Auron whispered holding Cid's feet to his sides.

"Oh shut will you? I didn't know he was this heavy!"

"Well now you know!" He replied. Rikku's plan had been carrying her father out by his hands and feet. So far they had succeeded in removing him from the bridge and down the hall.

"I'm…I'm gona sneeze!" Rikku said moving her nose around.

"Try to hold it in!" Auron whispered back.

"…It's not working! She replied, "He actually I think it's…ACHO!" Rikku let out a sudden sneeze that sent _stuff_ soring into Cid's face. The combination of snot and the loud noise awoke Cid.

"Huh…Wha..What's goin on?" cid asked still half asleep. He then slowly opened his right eye.

"Uh…"

"Is that you Rikku?" He said staring towards his feet. "Auron?" He asked looking up.

"Uh um.." Rikku hadn't really thought that her father would wake up, and hadn't come up with any real plans.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked looking from Rikku who was holding his hands to Auron who had his feet.

"Well…see…um…we..." Auron was trying to think of something anything to say. When finally Rikku took some sort of action.

"Sorry Pops!" Rikku said.

"huh?" Cid said looking up. "Auron why'd you call me…." Cid was cut short as Rikku kicked Cid in the head just hard enough to knock him back out.

"Rikku what are you thinking? He's going to be really mad at you when he wakes up again."

"Correction, he's gona be mad at you…remember he thinks I'm you hehe!" She said smiling again.

"Rikku why you little…"

"Shhh! You'll wake him." She said smiling again and starting for the airship door.

"Humf." Hi said and continued carrying Cid's feet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They had dumped Cid off outside Wakka's hut, knowing that he would return and help him. Rikku and Auron had returned to the airship and were preparing for take of when they seen Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, and Jecht heading to the hut.

"Hurry!" Auron said watching them grow closer to the hut. If they seen Cid's feet the would send a small group to the airship to investigate.

"I'm trying!" Rikku repeated for the third time. "I told you I have to let the thing warm up, if I don't it could blow the engine!" She said while pushing random button. "See this, how the stick is in the orange, it has to go through the green and when it reaches blue we can go." She was trying to explain the process to the obviously bewildered Auron. "Never mind…we…have…to…wait." She said slowly hoping something would occur to him.

"Well can you speed thing up?" He asked.

"I'm trying, but it's making little effect. We're in the green now." She said looking at the scale. "About a minute left and then we'll be in the blue." Rikku looked up to find the rest of the gang surrounded around Cid, with the exception of Lulu who was in the hut obviously isolated from the commotion. "I just hope we have a minute." She murmured to herself. Auron removed his gaze from the gage and towards the hut.

"Uh Rikku they found Cid." He said.

"I know I'm trying, about 50 seconds left." She said looking away from the scale.

"Rikku I seriously doubt that we have 50 seconds." Auron said noticing that Wakka and Jecht had picked Cid up and entered the hut. Yuna was speaking with Tidus looking worked and pointing towards the airship. Wakka and Jecht walked back out and joined in on the conversation. Tidus nodded and kissed Yuna on the cheek. Yuna walked back into the hut to help take care of Cid.

"Rikku?" Auron said.

"Yah." She responded not looking up.

"We've got company." He said noticing Wakka, Tidus, and Jecht walking towards the ship.

"37 seconds." She said looking over at the timer.

"We don't have 37 seconds," Auron said shaking his head, "They're about 40ft away and growing closer." He concluded.

"Um..I've got an idea!"

"Well what is it?" Auron was afraid to ask since her last ideas sucked, but didn't have a lot of time and he didn't feel like smarting off.

"This!" She said pushing a blue button located to her left. As her hand came into contact with the device a set of cannons shot out the sides of the ship.

"Rikku! What are you doing? You can't just blow our friends heads off!" Auron was alarmed that Rikku would even think to do such a thing.

"I wouldn't do that!" She snapped, why did he always accuse her of such drastic things. "I'm just going to scare them off!" She said defensively.

"Well they seem kind of scared." Auron motioned out the bridge window to the group of boys with their hands above their heads. "Now what? They don't seem to be retreating." The Ex-Guardian questioned.

"Well alls we have to do is stall them for 25 more seconds.

"Well they're not gong to keep their hands up forever.!"

"I know only 22 more seconds!"

"Well they're done being scared and now they're making a break right at us. The mans words were correct. The boys were now running full speed at the almost ready airship. Obviously hopping they could reach the ship and be out of firing range.

"Sorry guys…"Rikku said moving a steering wheel that shifted the guns towards the approaching group.

"Rikku don't!" Auron screamed, but went unnoticed by the Al Bhed. She pushed a small red button on the top of the wheel. Immediately an explosion was heard and a rocket was shot out. The newly put up hut next to the entrance of the village exploded.

"Rikku…what did you just do?" Auron asked in shock.

"Blow up a hut." She said casually.

Auron seemed to come out of his shock and enter worry. "Rikku someone could have been in there!"

"No one was…"

"And how do you know?" Auron asked interrupting her.

"Because they just put it up." Well what are you gong to tell the people who built it?" He asked concerned for the civilians.

"I'll have pops pay for it!" She said growing angry. Auron just couldn't let her be. It's not like she was stupid.

"And how?"

"Will you just shut up and let me explain?" Auron remained silent allowing her to continue. "Thank you, Pops gives people lifts on this thing and charges for it. I helped him advertise it so he owes me some money." She said calming down slightly. "Any more questions?"

"…You could have missed…"

"I did." She said shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"I was aiming for the fence in front of the hut."

"What! You could of hit the guys.." Auron replied looking at her nervously. "Wait…where are they?" He asked looking back out the window. The boys had in fact disappeared.

"Oh my gosh, we killed them!"

"Oh looks like someone's having a nervous breakdown." She said smiling.

"This is not funny Rikku!" He said scolding her. "You killed our friends…" He said his voice fading out.

"Will you relax? I didn't kill anyone. They're over there by Wakka's hut." Auron immediately turned to see if the Al Bhed was lying. To his relief he found them safe and sound.

"Rikku that was close, don't ever ever…"

"Yah yah I know don't ever do it again. Can we just go?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You know vroom vroom…" Auron just looked at her. The…thing…is…done…heating…up!" She said yet again slowly. Man was it just her or did she have to do this a little bit to much today.

"Never mind, why do I even need you to approve? Shee pushed the blue button once again putting the guns back away and pulled a lever down. The ship began to rise causing Auron to fall forward slightly, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"What the…"

"Just go and sit down. We'll be there in a few hours. Now help me forn a plan to get in." She said turning the ship on auto pilot. For once in her life she seemed to be more organized than Auron.

"Humf." Auron said walking over to a seat by Rikku.

The airship sped of towards Luca leaving a unconscious Cid, a blown up hut, and Tidus Wakka and Jecht standing outside their own staring into the flames.

"Well that sucks ya." Wakka said looking over to his buddies.

"You said it." Tidus replied staring into the fire.

There was a few seconds of hesitation before Jecht asked, "So…ya wanna go back to the bar?"

"No." The boys said in unison. They'd had enough action for one day.

**Sorry for the long wait…had a lot of stuff to do. Thank you to all of you who are reading this I can't believe your this far. Thanks for waiting for me. But don't stop now. Alls' you got to do to make me happy is Review. Thank you all of you wonderful reviewers this was for you…really it was. Now go push the little button in the bottom left…come on you could do it. I'm working on chappie 10 and it will only make me work harder. Please! Bye Bye.**

**Bluemoon Fairy**


	10. Crash Landing

**I updated! Yes! I tried to do it as fast as I can. This is for you reviewers. I spent a great deal of my time coming up with this. So thanks for reviewing. Keep it up and I'll continue to update like this. Read on!**

Chapter 10…Crash Landing

The sun was just about to go down casting a pinkish orange glow that reflected off the water. Just a few faint clouds were in the air, but of course Rikku and Auron didn't notice. They were two minutes from Luca and still had no plan. Now they were focusing on one of the docks to land on.

"Well dock 4 is for visitors so I say that we check that one to see if it's open." Auron said looking at a map of Luca. He knew the city well, but he never had to worry about landing an airship. Rikku had asked him for help and he agreed. She had drove them there the least that he could do was help her find a place to park.

"O...Ok." She stammered her hand shaking on the steering wheel.

"Rikku are you alright?" Auron had noticed her strange behavior.

"Ye…Yeah." She stammered again. This time she took a long deep breath.

"Rikku?" Auron said sternly it was easy to tell when she was lying.

"Wha…what?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"Something's wrong, I know." He said looking her straight in the eye.

"Wh…Why would you thi…think that?"

"I…I ha…have no…no idea." He stammered raising his right eyebrow.

"That's…not…not funny!" Rikku had gripped the wheel tightly staring straight towards Luca.

"Rikku we've been through quiet a lot lately you can tell me what's wrong." Rikku could swear there was some worry in his voice. So she removed her eyes from Luca and up to where he was standing. Their eyes met for a short period of time yet Rikku couldn't help, but smile. She was staring into her own eyes, but she felt as though that didn't matter because Auron was staring directly into his. It wouldn't of made much of a difference if she was in her own body aside from the fact she would of seen brown instead of green swirls, she would of still felt the same way…as if…

"Rikku!" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"huh?"

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you should probably start to lower the airship." He pointed forward and there was Luca growing ever so closer.

"Actually Auron I'm not alright I have something I need to tell you." She had to tell him her problem now.

"Well what is it?" He looked at her concern in his eyes.

"Well what it is, is…um…well…I…I…I can't land the airship, there I said it." It was not exactly how she had planned on saying it, but it was the truth, she really couldn't land.

"What?" Aurons' eyes grew larger.

"I can't land, I can take off, fly the thing, I know pretty much everything about it, but…I can't land it…" She trailed off.

"Well why in the heck did we come out here? You should have said something!"

"I tried, remember less talk more walk, it's your fault I couldn't…"

"My fault, all's you had to do is tell me. Why didn't you repeat it or something?"

"It seemed funny at the time…"

"Well it's not funny now is it?" Auron took a deep breath and looked over towards Rikku. Yep it was definitely Rikku who was stuck in him body. Hands crossed and face all scrunched up. She was probably the only one who would do something this stubborn yet he felt guilty for yelling at her. Wait since when did he care he usually world yell at her and she'd yell right back, but now…

"So how are we going to land?" Rikku knew she couldn't hold out forever I mean they would eventually run out of gas.

"Do you know anything about landing it?"

"Yeah, but I've always been a little off the landing strip…"

"Well how far? The docks pretty big we might just be able to squeeze in."

"Um about fvunet" She said as quickly as possible.

"What?"

"Five hundred feet."

"Five hundred feet! How's that a little? 50 feet is a little! If you mess up that bad we'll end up in the middle of the sphere pool!"

"I only did that once."

"Well how close where the other ones?"

"Do you want feet or meters?"

"Never mind…" Auron said taking a deep breath and rubbing his forehead. Now he understood why Rikku was nervous.

"We could head back." Rikku suggested.

"No, this could be our only chance to switch, besides we'll run out of gas."

"Ok so how are we going to do this? I can try but…"

"Aim for right there." Auron said pointing about 600 feet from Lucas dock.

"But that's the ocean!"

"Wow, you are good." Auron said sarcastically. "But if your s bad as you say you are then we should land on the dock…maybe."

"I'll try." She tapped her fingers on he steering wheel and then pulled the lever to her side. The airship began to slowly lower. Please let her be as bad as she says Auron thought.

"Please let me suck." Rikku murmured. The airship soared over the 600 feet mark. She really does suck! Auron thought still a little nervous.

"I can't do this!" Rikku said removing her hands from the steering wheel and putting them over her eyes.

"Rikku!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Auron grabbed her hands away from her face.

"No!" She said wide eyed and putting her hands back. The ship swerved left suddenly, causing Auron to fall onto her. Rikku took her hands away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this!" She whispered.

"Yes you can!" Auron whispered back.

"But…"

"Shhh." Auron put his had to her mouth. "Remember no buts, you _can_ do this!"

Rikku removed his hand from her mouth "I was going to say…I can't your leaning on me."

"Oh sorry…the ship it…"

"Yah, I know." Auron pushed off the side of the chair and stood up. Rikku felt sorry for asking him to get off, but if she didn't they would crash so she slowly sat up and took a deep breath.

"I can do this!" They were now about 300 feet from Luca and still to high up. Rikku took the lever and pulled it lowering the ship slightly.

"Good job!" Now keep it steady. Auron was nervous, but he had to have faith in Rikku.

"Now switch the green button." She said to herself. She reached over and pushed it. One of the jets shut off causing the airship to go down again.

"200 feet away." Auron said. He wanted to make sure that Rikku knew she could take to him. "There's the dock." He pointed to the right. Rikku turned the wheel slightly.

"I can do this, I can do this."

"I know you can!" Auron put his hand on her shoulder. Rikku jumped, but then relaxed. It was nice to know that Auron was there for her. She lowered it again putting it even with the dock. "100 feet."

"Hey, I'm not doing half bad." She said smiling. She pushed another button extending a flat board that slowed down the ship.

"We're still going to fast." Auron said checking their speed.

"I know." She said pushing the button again and another flap popped out.

"Still a little to fast." Auron said watching the speed continue to drop.

"I can't do anything else!" Rikku said still holding the wheel. One of the flat boards on the left wing broke off causing the ship to go sideways just as they soared over the dock.

"Uh oh!" Rikku said. She removed her hands from the wheel and covered her eyes again. There was a loud screeching noise as the wind of the airship mad contact with the wall. Auron was on the ground from the sudden impact. As the airship came to a stop Auron stood up. There was black smoke everywhere and one of the rockets were sending off sparks.

"Hey I landed! I did it! Airbags were suppose to…" A pair of airbags shot out of the steering wheel knocking Rikku back.

"Are you ok, no broken bones?" Auron asked. He was afraid Rikku may be hurt, but he was also worried his body may be injured.

"Yeh neva beta." (yeah never better) Rikku relied her face was scrunched between the airbag and seat.

"Want some help?" Auron questioned.

"Tha woo be nic." (That would be nice) Rikku said looking up at Auron.

"What do I do? Auron turned around and looked at all of the buttons.

"It's the onge butn." (It's the orange button).

"Which one, there's like 7!" Scattered through all the different colored buttons there stood out quiet a few orange.

"Jus pu ne." ( Just push one)

"Ok." Auron walked forward and pushed the closet orange button. The wipers turned on spraying water on all of the people below. "Um wrong button." Auron said panicking.

"Ju pu it agn." (Just push it again.) So Auron did as he was told. In the process of pushing orange buttons he set off a pair of rockets, almost shot a passerby, screwed up the lights, and turned on the radio. He finally pushed the correct button and freed Rikku of air loss.

"Glad that's done."

"Yah, but look at the ship…" It was true the airship was a complete disaster and now they had to find someway to repair it and get to the club all in one night.

"Hey, is that who I think that is?" Auron asked. He pointed to a young man in a mechanic outfit.

"Oh my Yevon I think it is!" Rikku and Auron exited the airship and walked toward the man.

"Barthello?" Rikku said in amazement.

"Sir Auron!" Barthello ran forward and put his arms around Rikku.

"But how? You were just at Besaid." Rikku asked.

"I work here as a mechanic! I got a ride from the an Al Bhed group that was heading out here. Their boats are fast."

"Hey could you do me one more favor?"

"Anything for Sir Auron!" He said with a smile

"Could you fix the airship up a little bit? I'll pay you once I get some money." Barthello looked past the two to see one of the rockets fall off.

"You bet!"

"About how long will it take?" The real Auron asked.

"Well if I call in some of the guys as a favor I could have it done by either tonight or tomorrow morning.

"That's great! We have some business to do elsewhere, but we'll be back." Auron said shaking his hand. Auron and Rikku then started to head towards town.

"Bye Sir Auron." Barthello said waving behind them.

"He's not all that bad I guess." Rikku said.

**A/N Thank you all of you who helped me. I sent out a few messages asking if I should have Rikku and Auron get together and the outcome was great. The answer is…you'll have to wait and find out. I updated as soon as possible. They didn't make it to the club yet though. Sorry I was going to have them, but then this part popped into my head and it would be just to long if I had the two together. And it would be forever before I updated. Thanks for the support.**

**Bluemoon fairy**


	11. The Break In and Mixed Feelings

**Hello, sorry it took so long to update. I would just like to say this chappy didn't exactly turn out how I planned so I would like to know if you liked it? Well I'll shut up and let you read it. It's more entertaining. **

**bluemoon fairy**

**Chapter 11: The Break In and Mixed Feelings**

"Were lost." Auron said following Rikku his legs dragging.

"We are not." She replied looking around, they were indeed lost, but she didn't want to admit it. The city's lights had just recently turned on making it full of color. Each shops creativity showed making it more appealing than another. Quiet a few times Rikku was tempted to stop, but continuously reminded herself she would be in her own body soon so she didn't.

"Well then where are we exactly?" Auron asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"…here?" She let out a slight giggle.

"Yeah I thought so." Auron walked over to a bench and sat down. He followed by swinging his feet up.

"Where do I sit?"

"Does it look like I care?" He asked leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Well then I'll just have to sit on the ground…and possibly pull a muscle…hey are you listening?"

"Nope." He didn't show and signs of moving, two could play at this game.

"You meanie scoot over!" She said stomping her feet. "Or maybe I should remind you I'm in _your_ body."

"Really I had no idea." His eyes were still closed yet he let out a small smirk. He loved to get Rikku mad.

"Come on Auron…please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Ugh!" _Why does he like to irritate me so much? What have I ever done to him_? _Ok stupid question. I only do it because it's fun to mess with him. Besides it always gets his attention. But why is his attention so important to me? _Apparently she was to quiet because Auron sat up some what worried.

"Rikku?" He said slightly above a whisper. _Why is she always acting weird lately? What is she thinking about? She never acts like this. Maybe she's nervous about Yuna's wedding. I wonder if it's made her wonder about her own wedding. But who would she marry? And what if she just married some guy off the street. Well I would never let her do that though. I mean I want her to be happy, but wait why do I care who she marries? It doesn't involve me. I'll just ask her. The worried part not the marriage…_

_"_What are you thinking about?" He asked sitting up and removing his feet.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She said looking towards him. "Except…HA! I stole your seat." She said sitting down next to him.

"Oh aren't' you sneaky. But seriously what's on your mind?" He asked leaning back against the bench.

"Auron look!" Rikku replied jumping up and pointing down the road.

"Rikku if it's more cut guys I'm not asking anymore for their numbers.

"But…"

"Your not asking them either!" He replied placing his hands behind his head.

"Will you shut up!" she snapped placing a hand over his mouth causing him to open his eyes.

"…"

"Finally! Look!" She said turning his head to where she was pointing. He removed her hand from his mouth.

"It's..."

"The club." She finished for him. Outside were at least 70 people. One security guard stood in front allowing them to enter every once in awhile. Above hung a sign that read: Rin's Place.

"Only one guard, this will be a piece of cake." Rikku replied beginning to stand, but was pulled back down by Auron.

"Wait. Yes there's only one guard, but I bet he's not foolish. He's not going to just let some underage girl in."

"That's not my problem anymore that's yours. I'm old enough to get in the club…unless there's an age limit, then I might be to old." She said jokingly. "Besides let's just go stand in line. Maybe he's drunk and won't notice."

"sigh. That's the best you have right now isn't it."

"Heh. Yup, now come on." Rikku began dragging Auron towards the line. He didn't protest for the fact he knew he was to weak and it'd draw to much attention their way. After what seemed like an hour they reached the front of the line.

"You may go in." The guard signaled."

"See no problem." Rikku whispered over her shoulder to Auron.

"Not you, the old man. Sorry lady, but you look underage. Unless I get proof that you're over 21 you aren't getting in."

"But..."

"No buts, get lost."

"But we have to talk with Rin." Rikku stated.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Not exactly..."

"No appointment, no licenses, no entry."

"What if I look after him, I mean her?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Nope."

"Why is everybody telling me no today?"

"If you're not going in get lost." Rikku grabbed Auron's hand and yanked him forward only to hear a soft growl.

"Did you just growl at me." Rikku asked coming to a halt in front of the guard.

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it old man?"

"Why you little…"

"Rikku…I mean Auron!" Auron replied grabbing Rikku around the waist and attempting to hold her back from the guard she was trying to tackle. "Come on let's get out of here." Auron said dragging her slightly.

"But…"

"Let's get out of here. Or he'll call for backup and we might get arrested. Then we'll never get switched back.

"Fine." Rikku stopped struggling and began to walk away with Auron. They returned to there bench and sat down.

"Well that went well." Auron replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! What do you think you have a better plan then me?"

"No, I know it's better."

"How do you know?"

"Pretty much anything's better than that." He stated simply.

"Well then what is it?"

"We look for the back door. They have to have an emergency exit.

"No that's to simple. Besides that's not exciting. Oh what if I went in by myself?

"Do you know the club well?"

"Well No, but…"

Do you know where Rin is?"

"Well no…"

"How's he going to switch us if only one of the two bodies are there?"

"I don't know, but…"

"Then no."

"There's that word again…_no._

"Well do you have a plan?"

"Of course."

45 minutes later –

"This is not going to work." Auron stated. They were both in plumber's outfits. To his despair Rikku had spotted a costumes store a little way's down from their bench. When they walked in they had found the two costumes hanging up. She thought it was brilliant since it came equipped with a plunger and a spare bag. They then found a fake mustache and a wig for Auron. Rikku pulled his hair back into a bun and put the wig on followed by the mustache. He no longer looked like Rikku, or underage.

"Shut up! It will to work." They waked toward the club door, but were quickly stopped by the guard.

"What are you doing?"

"We're here to fix the restroom. We heard that one of the bathrooms were plugged." Rikku replied looking the guard in the eyes.

"Sorry, but this club doesn't have a restroom. I think your at the wrong place."

"What? What type of club doesn't have a bathroom?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know, but it fooled you." The guard replied smiling. Auron was right the guard wasn't foolish.

"Poopie." Rikku said before stomping away closely followed by Auron.

"Yeah, again another great plan." Auron said once they reached the bench.

"Now can we try the back door?"

"No, I'm not done yet. That guards going down."

XxX 30 minutes later XxX

"Why me?" Auron asked himself. He was yet again in line, but not visible. They had made yet another trip to the costume store and this time purchased a long black coat that fell all the way to the ground. It covered Auron completely, but only because he was tightly pressed up to Rikku. "This is not how I imagined out first hug." He whispered to himself. _What that wasn't suppose to come out._

"Auron did you say something?" Rikku whispered down to him.

"No." He replied quickly. _Great job Auron. She could of heard you then what would you of said? _Although he was uncomfortable he was still enjoying the experience. Being so close to Rikku made him feel something, he felt warmth as though he wished he could be with Rikku forever. _What am I feeling?_ Just then Rikku stepped forward bumping into Auron.

"Sorry." She whispered down the coat. "I'm still not use to this."

"Where are we?"

"We're the second group in line…well I'm the second group, we should be in soon."

"Thanks."

"No problem ." _Man this is weird. I mean Sir Auron's hugging me. It's weird, but I'm some what enjoying it. What does that mean? I'm probably just glad that it's Auron I'm stuck with and not Tidus. Then we may never have thought of Rin. No that's not it, I just feel different around him, like warmth. Like I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know him._

"Sir can you please move up?"

"Huh?"

"Can you please move up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She replied stepping forward.

"Rikku…Rikku…" Auron whispered. "Rikku!"

"What was that?" The guard asked looking to Rikku.

"Oh nothing I just have a cold that's all...cough. The guard raised his eyebrow, but then looked away.

"Rikku?"

"What?" She replied.

"You're on my foot."

"Oh sorry." She said removing her foot.

"Also ask him when we'll e aloud in."

"Fine.

"Did you say something?" The guard asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Um actually I was wondering when we'll…I mean I'll be aloud in?"

"A few minutes."

"Oh thanks." She relied. Rikku knew that she had actually pulled his trick off. Auron and herself would soon be in their proper bodies and go their separate ways once again. Thinking this made her feel sad. She didn't want Auron to leave her. He would no longer need her once he was back to his original body. He'd stick around for Yuna's wedding, but then he'd disappear again. Yevon only knew when she'd see him again and he wasn't' real! The thought of him leaving again without considering any of them made her mad. _How can he leave us? How can he leave me? Can't he tell I have feelings for him? WAIT that's not what I meant. I mean he's nice when I don't irritate him, he listens, he's attractive, polite, smart…wait what's happening to me? I don't actually like Sir Auron do I? _

"Sir you can go in now."

"Oh th…thanks." She said snapping back yet a little edgy. She took a couple of steps before something hit her in the foot causing her to fall.

"Ahhh." She yelled as she came tumbling to the ground. Smacking her shoulder on the hard cement. "Auron!" She yelled remembering he was still in the buttoned coat. Once done with the last button she opened the coat to reveal a stunned Auron still hugging her. Mostly because his hand was still under her side, but also because he had gripped tighter to her during the fall.

"Yeah, just what I though." The guard replied picking Auron up and sitting him on the ground.

"Same girl who tried to get in earlier. If you're denied once you just keep trying. And you." He said looking to Rikku, "Don't come back either! Now Scram!"

"Shesh pushy aren't we. I know it was you that tripped me. You big meanie."

"Rikku come on." Auron replied grabing her arm and tugging.

"Fine, but you wait I'll get you someday." Rikku said looking to the guard.

"Yeah whatever."

!ONCE BACK TO BENCH!

"Again grat plan. Now come on we're trying the back door I don't care what you say."

"But…"

"Shut it! Were going to do what I say now so we can switch back."

"WHY SO YOU CAN RUN OFF AGAIN?"

"Rikku wait that didn't come out…"

"You shut it! Don't give me that we all know your going to leave after Yuna's wedding.! Don't you care about us? Why can't you stay?" She asked her voice growing weaker.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because of Maria."

"What?" Rikku asked then coming to realization "How could you?" Rikku asked. She then took off down the road coming to a stop a few minutes later at a park. Walking through she came to a fountain surrounded by a bunch of benches. She went and sat down watching the water fall into the main pool creating a light mist. One tear threatened to fall from her eye, but she blinked holding it back before it could escape. After a few minutes a familiar voice was heard.

"Is that seat taken?" Auron asked. Rikku shook her head and scooted over allowing him to sit. Rikku opened her mouth but was quickly cut off. "Now before you say anything let me explain."

"What about you girlfriend?" Rikku replied roughly looking towards the ground.

"My girlfriend? Oh Maria, she's not my girlfriend."

"She's not." Rikku asked her eye's now looking towards Auron.

"No, Maria's my boss, she allowed me to come to Yuna's wedding as long as I returned afterwards. I don't have a girlfriend.

"Really thank goodness." The now happy Al Bhed replied rapping her arms around Auron.

"Um Rikku…"

"Yeah!"

"Um your sort of um…you know…"

"Oh…sorry…" She said blushing.

"It's ok, but why are you so happy I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Um see um…" _I can't let Sir Auron know that I might have feelings for him. I have to find out if I do first._

"Rikku?"

"Oh…because…um…because I would have been mad I couldn't meet her. That's all heh." _Smart now he'll probably go find a girlfriend and then I'll hae to pretend to like her. GREAT._

"Ok." _I know something else is wrong. She did that little laugh thing she always does when she doesn't know what to say. Why can't she just tell me? Well I'll have to figure out what's wrong later._ " Rikku are you ok to head back to the club?

"Yeah."

"We're still going in the back door. Just because you were upset doesn't mean that I'm letting you try another ridiculous plan."

"Fine, but I bet your plan won't work either."

"Think what you want, let's go."

RETURENED TO BENCH!

"Ok now what?"

I told you were going through the back door. See that alley? It should lead to behind the club. There shouldn't be anyone guarding the door, but once we enter…we'll just worry about that later.

"Whatever let's go." So the two headed through the alleyway and found as Auron had said a back door deserted.

"Well, let's do this."

"Hey that's not fair, you got us in on your first try. Come on there has got to be some sort of penalty. I've been trying all night.

"sigh

Authors note: AUTHORS NOTE: AUTHORS NOTE: AUTHORS NOTE:

HA HA HA! I have finally finished this chappy! It took me long enough don't you think. Well they're in the club now. Well sort of you haven't exactly read anything about them being in the club yet…but they're in there.  (Muahahaha) Now please review and let me know if you liked it. Go ahead click the button…ok I'm pretty much out of things to say…Good bye, my readers.

bluemoon Fairy hehe


	12. The Club

Guys sorry about the long wait….it's just that I have been pretty busy lately. Well I won't make you wait any longer so...without further ado I present

**Chapter 12: The Club**

**"**Couldn't we of made more of an entrance? I mean nobody even knows that we're here." Rikku whined.

"And I'd like to keep it that way. So SHUT UP!"

"Come on Auron. Relax I mean this is a club." Rikku replied starting to dance.

"Hey stop that. No dancing…especially not in my body."

"Yeah yeah…I know it's bad for the reputation. I mean Sir Auron dancing in a club. It would haunt you for the rest of your life wouldn't it?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Funny, for one if you haven't noticed were not on the dance floor we're in a hallway. And for another yes it would probably haunt me forever."

"Yeah, whatever. Where are we anyways?"

"I'm guessing that we're probably somewhere near a stage or DJ stand." He said opening a door. "Otherwise there would probably be people back here. Besides this closet is filled with extra music equipment, they wouldn't just put this anywhere." Auron replied shutting the door.

"Ohhh…now Auron's a detective. I see don't arrest me. Remember I'm still in your body…besides it was your idea to use the backdoor. I had no choice."

"Will you knock it off? Anyway being a detective doesn't pay enough."

"hehe Do I sense a slight bit of humor? Is Auron trying to be funny?"

"Rikku?!?"

"I know, I know, shut up!...I won't say another word." They stood there for a second before "Why are we still back here?" That was indeed a good question. Auron himself was wondering what else there was to do, but hadn't thought that Rikku was paying much attention.

"Um…hey I thought you were suppose to be quiet."

"Being quiet is no fun!"

"How to you know? You were quiet for what a second or two. Have you ever actually been quiet for over 5 minutes?"

"No! I dreamed about not being able to talk once. It was torture. I went around doing charades. So it only seemed like I was more hyper."

"Figures."

"So are we going to stay back here all night or what?"

"No were going to go and get switched back….I hope." He said more to himself. They made they're way towards the door on the opposite side of the hallway. With every step noise grew louder and louder.

"Sounds like fun!" Rikku replied rubbing her hands together.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid. We're here to find Rin so don't draw any extra attention towards us. Are you listening to me?" Auron stopped and turned towards Rikku who was at the time skipping.

"Yeah of course. I'm not suppose to draw any extra attention."

"And you think skipping into the club won't draw any extra attention towards us." Rikku just stood there beaming. "Ok let me put things this way, You don't think seeing Sir Auron skip into a club would draw any attention."

"Your point." She replied still smiling.

"Just don't do it." He continued towards the door. Rikku was now walking behind him. Once they reached the door Rikku made a grab for the knob, but Auron quickly stopped her.

"Wait."

"Now what?"

"Don't do anything dumb Rikku. This could be our only chance to switch back before the wedding. And I myself would like walk down the isle in a tux rather than a dress.

"Okay!" She reached for the knob again, but was stopped. "What?!"

"If we are to get separated meet at the bar, but don't order anything! And remember keep a low profile. Got it?"

"Got it! Now can we go?" Auron nodded and Rikku opened the door. Their ears were immediately met by the blasting music. As soon as they stepped in they noticed that Auron's accusations wee correct. They were in fact by the DJ stand. The dance floor was covered with people of all sorts. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. No one expected that two people had just snuck in the back door. No later than they had taken their first steps though they were approached by someone, who appeared to be the DJ.

"What are you doing?"

"PARTY!!" Rikku yelled running by the man.

"She doesn't get it." Auron sighed.

"St…stop yo…your not going anywhere. I'm …I'm reporting you to security." The man said. He appeared scared, but none the less he squared off on Auron.

"I don't have time for this." Auron replied getting into his fighting pose.

"Yo…your not going to try to fight me…are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? I told you I don't have time for this. If you will not move I will move you!"

"but…but you're a girl…"

"And what does that mean?"

"I can't fight a girl."

"And why not? A person's gender has nothing to do with their strength. Move or I shall move you. Don't make me tell you again."

"Auron what's taking you so long?" Rikku said walking back towards the two. "Hey it's you again. What's the big idea?"

I…I can't let her through." The man said looking more scared now that he was out numbered.

"And why not?" Rikku said stopping next to Auron.

"Because she…she's to young."

"And how do you know? Did you check her id?"

"Well, no not exactly…"

"What do you mean no? You can't say she's too young if you havn'et even checked her id? For goodness sake you don't even know if I'm old enough. How come you let me go through? I just ran through the back door….you don't know what type of person I am. I could be some crazy person who just escaped from prison…here. Check my I.D." Rikku said thrusting the card at the man.

"Sir…I…I really don't need to check your I.D."

"And why not? Did you not just here me?"

"Well I think your old enough. I mean you look old enough."

"And what is that suppose to mean? Are you calling me old?"

"No."

"Check the I.D." Rikku said waving the card.

"I really don't.."

"Check it"

"But…"

"CHECK IT!"

"Fine!" The man said grabbing the license, and bringing it up to his face. "Yes your…" The man was cut off as Rikku kicked him where no man should be kicked. "Oww…." The man said before falling to the ground.

"Rikku!" Auron scolded. He had been quiet through the hole argument, but was surprised by Rikku's actions.

"What?" She asked bending down and picking the licensees up off the floor and pocketing it.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting you into the club." She stated.

"You shouldn't of kicked him! I thought that we could have talked him into letting us in. You know without him calling security on us."

"Well that wasn't working so well was it?" She said looking around for any sign of Rin.

"I was working on it. You could have waited a little longer couldn't you?"

"Waiting is for dweebs." She said walking over to the door of the DJ stand.

"Violence is never the solution…"

"Oh yeah that's great advice coming from scar face here." Rikku replied pointing to the large gash across her face.

"Scar face?"

"You heard me." Rikku replied grabbing the knob and attempting to open the door.

"That was years ago…"

"Auron.."

"I was young and…"

"Auron…"

"I had just lost…"

"AURON!!"

"What?"

"Come help me…the doors jammed." Rikku replied repeatedly yanking on the door.

"Oh sorry." After successfully getting the door open they headed out to find Rin. They had already circled the club many times before Rikku finally plopped down on a nearby booth.

"We've searched everywhere. He just isn't here."

"Actually we haven't checked _everywhere_." Auron stated pointing to a door with two guards standing next to each other.

"Hey they aren't to bad."

"What?"

"The people dancing on stage they're pretty good. There must be some sort of dancing competition or something."

"Rikku!?!"

"What?"

"Can you try and concentrate?"

"Oh sorry what were you saying?"

"Rin may possibly be behind that door." He said again pointing towards the guards.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" She asked before jumping up and running towards the door.

"Wait…" It was of course too late. Rikku was already making her way through the dance floor and towards the guards. "Just great." Auron said before he finally decided to follow Rikku. When he got there Rikku was already talking with the guards.

"Let me through you big meanies." She said stomping her feet.

"No appointment, no entry!" Said the guard to the right of the door. He was already beginning to look annoyed.

"Hello. Sir please at least hear us out." Auron replied stepping in on Rikku's obvious defeat. "See it's an emergency, and we really need Rin's help. It will only take a few minutes and then we will be out of your way."

"What's the big emergency?" One of the guards asked turning to Auron.

"See we switched- UH!" He was cut off as Rikku elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Auron asked rubbing his side.

"You switched what?"

"Dentists, we switched dentists." Rikku replied dumbly.

"And how is Rin supposed to help you with this _emergency_?"

"Great cover up. Just wonderful. Now how are we going to get in?" He whispered.

"I have an idea." Rikku replied. "Can you check my licenses?" She asked pulling the card from her pocket for the second time that night.

"Rikku!!" Auron scolded.

"What?"

"Don't show them the licenses!"

"Fine." She said placing the card back in her pocket. "You don't have to look at the licenses. We'll just skip that step…HIYA!" Rikku yelled and kicked both the guards in the 'no zone' area.

"Rikku!! I told you not to do that!"

"Technically you told me not to show them the licenses. And well I didn't." She said looking down at the guards.

"Rikku…" He said sighing. "Violence-"

"Yeah yeah violence is never the solution." She said stepping over the two men huddling on the ground. "Can we just go?" Rikku replied opening the door. They walked in and as soon as they took the first couple of steps they came across a door.

"Well this is it." Rikku said taking a deep breath."

"Just open the door."

"Fine." She pushed it open and instead of finding Rin they found a bunch of people. Everyone looked rushed and a mess. It took a second before anyone even noticed the two people standing in the door way. When they finally did a lady with a clipboard rushed forward.

"Are you The Guardians?" The lady asked looking up from the clipboard.

"Yes…" Rikku replied.

"Rikku what are you-"

"Good good. Finally hurry up your late! This way!"

"What are you doing?"

"Look." Rikku said pointing behind them once they were across the room. There was a group of guards making there way through the crowd of people. "I thought that we could pretend to be The Guardians or whatever they're called. Once the guards leave we can leave."

"This way, hurry! Your on!" The lady said pulling them into an abandoned room. The lights were dimed, and the lady quickly ran back out of the room.

"Okay, I wonder what that was all about." Rikku said staring off in the direction that the lady had run. "Wait what if.." Just then a voice echoed around them.

"Put your hands together for The Guardians." All of a sudden lights flashed on and a curtain was pulled back reveling the club.

"were on stage!" Rikku replied looking around at the anxious crowd.

"Why are we on stage?" Auron whispered.

"I'm guessing The Guardians were entered in the dancing competition.

"Oh this ought to be fun." Auron said as 'I Like to Move it Move it blasted from the speakers. "Now what?"

"Just follow me." Rikku said skipping over to Auron's side and placing one hand on his waste and another in his hand.

"I thought I said no skipping."

"Oh shut up, and dance." She replied. She spun Auron and began to lead the dance.

"What are you doing?" Auron asked trying not to move his lips as he followed every move.

"Dancing."

"I didn't know that you could dance." Auron replied amazed at how well Rikku was doing.

"Well, no you CRAP!" Rikku dropped Auron in the middle of a dip.

"Can't you just take a compliment?" Auron asked from the floor.

"It's not you…it's the!" Rikku replied. Then she pointed towards the other side of the stage where five guards had emerged and were heading towards the couple. Rikku helped Auron up off the ground and then quickly got into her fighting pose.

"We can't fight them."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No, but that doesn't mean-"

"Duck!"

"What?"

"Duck!" She said shoving him to the ground and punching on of the guards in the stomach.

"Rikku!"

"Well he was going to hit you. And I'm not walking down the isle with a black eye."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Yeah well incoming!" Rikku replied. She ducked and kicked the feet out from under one of the approaching guards. "Will you help me?"

"My greatest apologies." Auron pushed himself up off the floor and joined Rikku's side.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to fight." Another guard ran towards Rikku, but she caught his punch and pushed him to the ground.

"Oh and standing there getting the poop knocked out of you seems a lot better." She replied sarcastically. "Besides the crowd seems to like it. It seems like they think it's part of our dance." Auron glanced out at the crowd, and noticed everyone cheering.

"Slide to your right." As soon as Auron moved a fist came flying through the air.

"I think I'll ask one of the guards about Rin."

"Ok you go ahead and do that." Rikku replied before dodging another attack and slugging a guard in the stomach.

"Hey." Auron replied walking towards the closest guard. As soon as the man seen him he threw a punch.

"Woah!" Auron said while ducking to avoid injury. "All I want to do is talk." ----Blocked punch-"See we're looking for Rin –jumped to avoid being kicked- "Where's Rin? –moved aside-.

"Rin's not even here!" The guard replied throwing another punch.

"What do you mean?" –ducked-

"Rin left about 10 minutes ago."

""What…" This time he didn't quiet move fast enough and got his right shoulder clipped. "Thank you." He turned away to go and tell Rikku, but the guard punched him sharply in the back. Making him crouch down in pain.

"Don't you ever attack your enemy while there back is turned." He replied punching the guard in the stomach causing him to bend over only to be kneed in the face and shoved across the stage. Which only made the crowd cheer louder. He made his way towards Rikku who was on the other side of the stage sitting on the back of a guard continuously bouncing up and down.

"Now-tell-me-where-Rin-is-you-big-meanie!" Rikku yelled in between bounces.

"Rikku…"

"Where is he?"

"Rikku…"

"Hold on."

"Rikku…"

"Wait I think he's almost cracked."

"Rikku…"

"What?"

"Rin's already gone."

"What?" Rikku said getting off of the man lying face down on the ground.

"He left about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh poopie." Rikku replied. She felt her heart sink.

"You can complain later. Right now we have to get out of here." Auron said looking at the gathering group of guards (try saying that 3 times fast).

"Yeah. I agree. I have a feeling that our luck may be getting out numbered." The two ran to the edge of the stage where Rikku slid off the side. She then turned and helped Auron down.

"Come on. This way." Auron signaled and pointed towards the exit sign. They both ran through the door way, but Rikku paused only long enough to stomp on the guard's foot who had caused them trouble getting in the club.

"I told you I would get you!" She said while being dragged away by Auron. Rikku fought all the way back to the bench they had been previously that night.

"Man this blows!" Rikku replied sighing and sitting down on the bench. "Now we might not be able to be switched back before the wedding. Who knows when we'll actually be able to switch back." She said cuddling into Auron's side. When she realized what she had done she quickly moved away.

"Sorry…" She said blushing.

"It's alright."

"It's just…I don't know." She said before quickly standing.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. Besides I don't want to make you mad. I mean the way you were jumping on that guard. I'd hate to be the next one to make you mad." He said before smiling.

"I was interrogating." She said giving his shoulder a slight punch and then looking down. Auron tilted her head up slightly so that he could see her face, yet not too far so that she was much taller.

"I thought that it was cute." He said leaning in slightly so that there was a small space between their faces. All Rikku had to do was move slightly and they would be kissing! She took and deep breath and then…

"Well don't you two make a lovely pair?" Said a voice from behind them causing the two to jump back.

"Hey mister mind your own –" Rikku and Auron had both turned to see none other than Rin staring back at them…

HAHAHAHAHA. I finally finished the chapter. I know it took me a long time. But it's finally finished. It's nothing like what I had first imagined, but I guess it's ok. Please leave me a feed back and let me know about the little Auron/Rikku fluff. They were so close to kissing and then…Rin screwed it all up. Well I'll try to update sooner because the next chapter ought to be good. Well I've got to go. Let me know what you think. Bye,

Bluemoon fairy


	13. SWITCH US BACK!

Hello, I know that this chapter is pretty short, but I decided to update anyways. I wanted to update fairly quickly. The chapter didn't exactly turn out how I had planned so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Well I'll shut up and get on with the story….

Chapters 13 SWITCH US BACK!!!

"Rin?" Auron asked standing.

"I heard there were two people going around beating up my guards. And when I seen you two on stage I just knew it had to be you two. So what did you want?" He asked coming to stand in front of the group.

"Why you big buffoon I'm going to beat the-." Rikku was cut off as Auron placed his hand over her mouth.

"Rikku! Not now…" Auron replied not waning to anger the only man who could switch them back.

"Excuse me. Rikku why did you just call Sir Auron…Rikku?"

"You know very well why you-." Rikku was cut off once again as Auron placed his hand over her mouth.

"Can you be kind enough to clue me in on what's going on?" Rikku asked looking from Rikku to Auron and back to Rikku.

"Well we've been switched." Auron said kindly.

"What do you mean switched?" He asked still looking quiet confused.

"You know what we mean so stop playing stupid with us." Rikku said stomping her foot down in protest.

"I'm quiet certain that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"So you're saying we're imagining things. Because I'm pretty sure that we're not! Rin it's not funny. Yuna is getting married and I want to actually be myself during the ceremony!" Rikku replied now growing angry.

"I'm very sorry, but I just don't understand."

"Rin we have better thing to do then entertain you. So switch us back already." Auron replied now starting to get agitated.

"But…"

"That's it!" Rikku said coming to stand directly in front of Rin. "Switch us back!" Rikku repeated and then slammed her heel directly into the center of Rin's foot.

"Ow!" Rin yelled grabbing his foot and attempting to stay balanced.

"Rikku…this time I don't really mind." Auron said letting a smile form across his face.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere a little more…private." Rin said noticing the growing crowd starting to form around the three.

"Yes that's a very good idea." Auron replied rubbing his hands together.

"Follow me." Rin said making his way across the street and to a limo.

"Get in." He signaled. Allowing both Rikku and Auron to enter before he climbed in and shut the door.

"Where to sir?" Asked the driver.

"Um…where did you guys come from?"

"Dock four." Auron replied staring at Rin from across the limo.

"Dock four." Rin yelled up to the driver. But drive slow."

"Yes sir." The driver replied and rolled the window that separated the back from the front.

"Now will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Rin asked leaning back and placing his foot on his knee.

"Ahhh! We're alone in the limo now! So if you were worried about legal stuff or us making a scene you can cut the crap!"

"Cut what crap?"

"The fact that you don't seem to know that we've had our bodies switched!"

"What?!" Rin asked looking from Auron and back to Rikku. "You mean to tell me your Rikku stuck in Sir Auron's body." Rin replied gaping. "And Sir Auron is stuck in Rikku's body!"

"Well that's what you get when you have your bodies switched!"

"My god!" Rin replied and then passed out.

groan "He is really starting to get on my nerves!" Rikku replied moving over to sit by Rin. "And the whole _My God_ act is getting a little annoying."

"Rikku…"

"Rin wake up!"

"Rikku…"

"I know that you're not really passed out. Now get up!"

"Rikku…"

"WAKE UP!!" She replied slapping Rin across the face.

"Rikku…"

"What?"

"I don't think he's lying. I mean the way that he reacted. It just seems like I don't know. He's just…"

"It's all part of his act!" Rikku replied.

"He's a pretty good actor." Auron said looking over at Rin.

"I can't believe that you've fallen for his act!! He had to be lying. And I know one way to prove it!" She said rolling up her sleeves.

"Rikku…let's wait and see what happens. Don't hit him…not yet anyway."

"Why not?!?!"

"Just come over here. Wait a little."

"I'm not going to wait! I want my body back!"

"Just wait. You'll get your body back. And I don't think killing him is going to be the best way. If he cast the spell we'll need him to remove it."

"Fin, but don't think that I don't think that he's not guilty. Because I do." She said making her way over to Auron and plopping down. "But I'm not going to wait very long." They sat there for five minutes the whole time Auron thinking and Rikku glaring at Rin from across the limo. "That's it!" She said going over to Rin and pushing a button down so that she was able to talk with the driver. "Hey!"

"Yes sir." The driver asked glancing back. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any bottled water?"

"Not up here, but there should be some in the mini fridge back there."

"Thank you." Rikku said rolling the window back up.

"Rikku? What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing now shut up!" Rikku replied and crawled over to where she had now spotted the fridge. She opened it, and after a slight pause removed a water.

"Rikku…"

"Hold it!" She said moving towards Rin and opening the bottle. "Wake up!" She said dumping the entire container over his head. His eyes immediately opened, and he shot forward whipping his face with his sleeve.

"Talk buddy, and it better be good!" Rikku said moving to sit by Auron.

"You really are Rikku." Rin said still appearing dumb founded.

"Wow buddy. Yeah we sort of already covered that fact. We're here so you can remove the dumb curse that you put on us."

"I'm sorry, but I can not help you." Rin said staring at the both of them. "Only the caster of the spell can remove it."

"Yeah that's why we're here. Now do your little switchy backy thing and make me, me again!"

"I can't I didn't cast it." Rin replied defensively

"Then who did?" Rikku asked still not at all satisfied with Rin's answer.

"Only someone what has master black magic could cast such a powerful spell."

"Yeah…but that doesn't really help. There's a bunch of people who know magic besides I think it was you."

"I swear I didn't do it."

Oh and how-."

"Rikku think about it." Auron said speaking up for the first time since Rin had been awoken. "He's right it had to be someone very gifted in magic. He's just not skilled enough."

"Ok suppose I believe just suppose. Then what are we suppose to do? We came all the way out here and he didn't even do it." She said pouting. "Now what do we do?"

"I say we return to Besaid so that everyone doesn't get too worried about us." Auron said readjusting his position in his seat. "Then we can deal with the situation. The best thing to do right now is not panic."

"Yeah that's a little difficult to do since I'm still stuck in your body. This is like the worst thing that could have happened."

"Are you hurt?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Are you still alive?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Then things can't be too bad. Your still alright so thing can't be terrible. Just make sure not to give up hope."

"That's really hard to do since the person who we thought could switch us back was way wrong. How are we supposed to feel?"

"Grateful that you're still alive." This type of magic is usually used as a punishment for you actions. Just don't get agitated and try to concentrate. If you get angry then you'll lose concentration. Stay positive."

"Okay…" Rikku said staring at Rin looking slightly confused. "I'll remember that." The car slowly came to a stop, and they noticed that they had already reached Dock Four.

"Thanks Rin." Auron said nodding, and slid to the door. "We're sorry for causing you any trouble."

"Oh it's quiet alright. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be of more help. If you need anything give me a call." Rin said giving them a business card.

"Bye." Rikku said following Auron from the limo. Well he was a lot of help." Rikku replied sarcastically as she shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Auron said staring back at the limo. Not only did Rin pull away, but at that moment so did some of their hope.

Well thanks for reading…Can you believe that it wasn't Rin!! sigh well at least I finally got that chappie out of the way. There's only going to be a couple more so keep those reviews coming so I feel the need to update sooner. If you guys have any guesses to who had switched the two I'll be happy to hear them. Well thanks until the next chappie….

Bluemoon fairy/Chelsea


	14. The Storm

**Sorry that it took me so long! Some stuff's been going on and well…I'll tell you guys after you read the chappie! Don't want to keep you waiting! Well without further blabbering I give you chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14 The Storm**

Thump…thump…thump. Rikku was sitting on the floor bouncing a blitzball off the wall. Auron sat on a chair in the front of the airship looking out at the water. Watching the wave's crash against the dock. It had started raining as soon as they got there. So rain was sliding down the front window.

Rikku sat their still slightly shocked that Rin had not been the one to switch them. She was trying to think of how would have. Rin's words still ringing in her ears "Only someone who has mastered black magic could have cast such a spell." Who did it? Who do I know that may have cast such a spell? Well we ruled Rin out. Maybe it was Kimarhi. He's always acting all secretive. What happens if he just snapped? Or maybe it was Lulu. Her and Tidus may have gotten into one of those Truth or Dare death games. And Tidus dared her to switch us. Or maybe it was Seymour. Maybe Seymour came back from the dead…again! But why would he want to switch Auron and I? Man this is confusing. She fell back onto the floor of the airship and started to throw the blitzball into the air.

Auron was still sitting on the chair in the front of the airship watching the waves. Wave after wave crashed into the docks of Luca spraying water into the air.

It's endless. As one wave comes another follows spraying water up as it hits. There are only two words for such a think like this. Death Trap. So many people lost there lives at sea before we put an end to Sin. Its depths show no signs of mercy. NO sign of forgiveness. Is there even such a thing? Darkness. Hatred. Death. How could there be such a think like forgiveness? It swallows everything not giving anything a second chance. It's disgusting, never knowing if the next time you go out to sea will be your last. Never knowing when you kiss your family good-bye if you'll ever return. This world could be so cruel.

His thoughts wandered as he looked out at the sea. The rain had picked up, and was blurring the view. Each drop slid down the windshield, down the airship, and carelessly into a puddle on the ground. They sat there in silence for quiet sometime. Only the occasional squeak came from Rikku as she jumped at an unexpected clap of thunder. All of a sudden the airship door slid open to reveal a soaking wet Barthello.

"Hello Sir. What are you doing on the floor?" He asked looking curiously down at Rikku who was still sprawled out on the floor.

She sat up, "Never mind. When can we leave?" Rikku asked.

"Sorry Sir. But the storms pretty bad. Everyone's gone home. But we'll be here first thing tomorrow." He replied.

"Great." Rikku replied and plopped back down on the ground.

"What's exactly wrong with the airship?" Auron asked turning away from the window to face Barthello.

"Well the wings are still a little damaged, the engine needs a little work, and your landing gears a little shaky. But it should be pretty easy to fix."

"What time could we be out of here by?" Asked Rikku.

"If the boys are here by 7:00 a.m. then we could probably have you out by noon at the latest."

"Thanks Barthello."

"I'm just wondering, but where are you guys going to stay? I mean if you want you could come stay at my place. It's just an apartment, but you could fit." Rikku and Auron both considered the offer, but then Rikku remembered Barthello's obsession with her.

"No were gong to stay on the airship. But thanks for asking." She replied quickly.

"Oh, okay. See you later Sir Auron." He said, and then turned and exited the bridge.

"Hey he didn't even bother to say bye Rikku, see ya later Rikku, take care. What a meanie!" She said picking herself up off the ground, and walking over to where Auron was. Auron was once again facing the water. They sat there for a little while each wondering what to say.

"So um… who do you think switched us?" Rikku asked. "Personally I think it was Seymour."

"Rikku Seymour's dead."

"So what. He's come back to life before."

"He has, but why would he want to switch us?"

"Yeah…I haven't exactly figured that out yet." Rikku said, and then plopped down in a seat next to Auron. "Do you think we'll be back to ourselves for the wedding?"

"I'm not quiet sure. I'd like to say yes, but there's no telling when we'll switch back." Auron could see the disappointment on Rikku's face, and for some reason he felt upset. He hated seeing Rikku hurt. He regretted he had even answered. Some questions don't need answers. He had found this out during his pilgrimage with Braska. Sometimes it's better to act as if you hadn't even heard the question. But for some reason he couldn't ignore Rikku, he couldn't ac as if he didn't care. Because he did. He felt upset, helpless that he couldn't help, warmth at times, frustration, and maybe just maybe love.

"I'm off to bed. I need my sleep if I'm going to be up bright and early tomorrow." She took a couple of steps, but then turned back towards Auron. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Auron slowly pushed up off the chair, and followed behind Rikku. They reached the cabin, and walked up to the two closest beds. Rikku hurriedly climbed into bed and after a while Auron heard the rhythmic breathing coming from beside him. For some reason Auron couldn't fall asleep. He sat there looking up at the ceiling. He heard the rain beating the side of the airship. Restlessly he turned and finally fell asleep facing Rikku.

He awoke to find the rain had stopped, and Rikku was already up. He stood, and noticed that it was light outside. How long had he been asleep? The he noticed that he was much taller. He help up his hands and noticed he was himself. A vault of happiness shot through him. He then quickly exited the cabin to look for Rikku. He found her in the Bridge. When he entered he seen Rikku and Barthello talking. Rikku turned and smiled at him.

"We're ourselves again isn't it great? Rikku replied and ran over and gave him a big hug. Barthello says that the airships all ready so we can head back to Besaid."

"Good." Auron said, and walked over to the chair that he had been in the night before.

"Have a nice trip Sir Auron." Barthello said as Rikku walked over to join Auron. Then Barthello left the bridge.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe it!" She said planting a kiss on Auron's cheek. She flushed. "Sorry.

"It's okay." Auron replied he couldn't think what else to say.

"He got up and moved so that he was now right next to the window. Auron looked out and it was almost as if it hadn't rained the night before. The sky was clear and a bright blue. The sun was creeping up the sky, but he could tell that it was still before noon. He gave a slight jump when he heard the engine roar to life. He then walked back over to Rikku and took the seat beside her.

"Next stop Besaid. "Rikku said, and slowly the airship crept up into the sky. They took off, the trip seemed to be going quiet smoothly each happy to be them. Auron closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them almost immediately as a clap of thunder was heard. He looked out the window, and seen the sky was no longer a bright blue, but a deep grey almost black. He had never seen such a storm. The rain beat harder than ever, and the waves below wee roaring. The airship seemed to be nothing more than a leaf as it was tossed and turned. He looked over, and seen Rikku trying to get control of the ship. Lightning was everywhere, and he could tell it wouldn't be to long before the ship went down. He got up, and joined Rikku's side. Just then lightning hit the airship, and Auron was knocked off his feet. He got up the lights were now flickering.

"That can't be good." Auron said.

"No, no it's not. I'm going to go and check the engine room." Rikku said and got up allowing him to take her place.

"Be careful." He said and then she left the bridge. The ship continued to e flung around, and Rikku didn't return. Auron was beginning to get worried when Rikku didn't return. Then he heard her voice.

"AURON HELP!" That's all it took. He pushed a button marked auto pilot, and rushed out the bridge. He was making his way to the engine room when he came across the boarding door. It was completely flung open. It dangling dangerously. He got closer and to his horror Rikku gripping it with the end of her fingers.

"AURON!" She yelled again. The rain was beating hard, and the airship gave a dangerous jerk. Her fingers slipped a little.

"HELP!" She yelled. The wind was whipping her hair everywhere, and he could see tears gliding down her face. He didn't know what to do. "Auron please!" He then walked towards her. When he got to the door he dropped to his knees and reached out to her.

"Take my hand!" He yelled trying to reach her.

"I…I can't. I'll fall!" She replied. Still gripping the door.

"come on! You can do it!" She let go slowly with one hand, and reached toward Auron. Right when they're ginger tips touched the airship gave a jerk and her other hand slipped. He looked into here eyes, and only saw fear. As she began to fall.

"AURON!" She screamed, but her yells were drowned out by the storm.

"Rikku! Rikku!" He screamed as he watched her fall. He was completely helpless. His hand still reaching out to where Rikku had been moments before. Tears were falling as the rain stung his face. He was drenched, but he just sat there. He didn't care if he was wet. He had let her fall. He closed his eyes. He could hear her screams still ringing in his ears.

"Auron…Auron….Auron!" He opened his eyes and found he was still in bed. He was staring up at Rikku who was still trapped in his body. Then he noticed he was drenched in sweat. "You okay Auron?" Rikku asked seeing the worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah…yeah. Bad dreams that's all." He said. It had all been a dream. A nightmare. Rikku was alright.

"Well Barthello was just in, and said that the ships ready so we can take off as soon as we're ready."

"Okay." Auron said he was breathing rather hard.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"Well I'll be in the bridge." She got up and he watched her leave.

"I better get up." He said, and followed Rikku a couple of minutes later. He entered the bridge, and found Rikku getting the airship ready for takeoff. He walked over and noticed. That the weather was great. Blue skies, there wasn't a cloud in sight. "It's not supposed to storm is it?" He asked.

"Nope suppose to be cloudless all day." She said, and continued pushing buttons.

It was all a bad dream. There's nothing to worry about. If a storm does start, just don't let her go to the engine room. He assured himself and then took his seat. The airship rose into the sky full speed for Besaid.

**Like I said above. Sorry for the long wait, but so far January has sucked! Anyone agree. Since the 6th my dog that I've had for all my life dies 15 years old…3 days older than me! Then yesterday we get a call and find out that my aunt died! I mean come on…two deaths in one month. That's just great….well anyways that's what happened in January and in December it was just plain out busy! Anyways leave a review…please! I'd really like your feed back!**

**Bluemoon fairy**


	15. Returning Home

Chapter 15: Returning home

I'm happy to say Chapter 15 is finally finished! Yeah! Not much has happened since I put up the last chapter, but things are going better this month…at least so far. Well I won't delay the chapter anymore so here's Chapter 15 Returning home!

"Auron I'm fine." Rikku repeated for at least the fifteenth time since they had taken off. She had just come back from the bathroom where Auron had –to her dismay- guarded the door. "What did you think I was going to do fall in?" She asked plopping down in the drivers seat.

"No it's just that…well…hey aren't we forgetting something?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"What?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Buckle up!" He said gesturing towards her seat belt.

"Relax! Would you!" She rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're going to crash or anything. Or not until it comes time to the landing." She said more to herself.

"Put on the seat belt."

"No!."

"Rikku!"

"No!" Auron reached across her and buckled the seat belt.

"There." He said in a satisfied voice. Rikku reached down and pushed the button releasing her seat belt. Auron reached across and did it up again. But she just undid it time when Auron reached across Rikku slapped his hand.

"What?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"You slapped me." Auron pulled his hand back and placed it in his lap.

"Don't treat me like a baby, and I won't have to slap you." She said while smiling. The airship glided through the sky with it's passengers sitting in silence. They got closer and closer to Besaid when Rikku finally broke the silence.

"Sorry about slapping-"

"It's fine." Auron interrupted. They sat there in silence for a little while again.

"Nice weather." Rikku said staring out over the water.

"Yup." Auron agreed. He was still trying to make sense of the dream he had had. He stared out over the water. Why had he felt such deep affection for her. What would happen between them once they switched back? And he thought of when she had placed a kiss upon his cheek and couldn't help but smile.

"Auron whatcha thinking about?" He was immediately jerked from his thoughts.

"Thinking about you." He answered without thinking. He continued looking out at the water before he took a quick glance at Rikku. She was slightly pink, and doing a pretty poor job of trying to hide a smile. "So um…how long until we reach Besaid?" He asked her thinking of something to change the subject to.

"Um…" She began glancing about the buttons. "Actually we should be there pretty soon."

"Good we can reach Besaid before dark."

"Yup." She said simply. Rikku seemed quite cheerful through the rest of the trip. Occasionally giggling, and then assuring Auron she was fine whenever he question her.

_I wonder why he was thinking about me. Maybe he feels the same way about me as I feel about him. But what do I feel? We're just friends. _There was a sinking feeling in her stomach. That's all they were. That's all she wanted them to be. Or was it? Her thoughts wandered until they finally reached the wedding. She let out another giggle as she thought about them dancing. But when she got another quizzical look from Auron turned it into a cough.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine. Just had something caught that's all." Auron nodded and looked back out across the water. _Dumb Rikku Dumb! He thinks you're mental. He thinks you're a child. You have to act more mature, more like…like him. _But she let out another laugh as she thought about the day before they had been switched. Auron had told her himself that she needed to act more like him. Which had only resulted in her dressing up as him, and almost getting herself killed. It had been a very interesting event, and as she looked back she felt more, and more like pulling another prank. She looked over at Auron, and decided it probably wasn't the best idea. He was still glaring out over the water apparently still deep in thought.

_What does she keep laughing at? I swear that women must have some problems. _He froze. He had never thought of Rikku as a women. She was always a girl who had still never really matured to her full age. Then again he had never really known her the way he was beginning to. All she ever had been was a girl who enjoyed playing games on other people. A girl who had never took others feeling for account. But now he felt different about her. She wasn't just some silly girl. They were in this thing together. He sat there in thought for a while longer until his eyes finally fell upon a dot in the horizon. He turned his head towards Rikku.

"Hey."

"Huh." She had been starring up at the ceiling apparently counting all the squares that made up the roof.

"Isn't that Besaid?:" Auron raised his hand and pointed out towards the growing figure. Rikku looked up, stared at the dot for a moment, and then looked down at there location.

"Yeah…" She aid sounding nervous again.

"Rikku."

"Yeah."

"Aim for 800 feet out."

"Okay." She looked at there distance from land, and the numbers started to quickly change.

"I can't do this! There isn't a mechanic on Besaid. If I total it how are we going to fix it?"

"Relax. That's why you're aiming a little further off than you did last time. You should just about make it."

"I'll try to land. But I can't say that's it's going to be pretty."

"Just believe that you can do it, and you'll do fine."

"1000 feet to shore!" She squeaked shifting slightly in her chair. "You can do this." She told herself. She began pushing buttons yet again, and the airship slowed down slightly as they soared over 900 feet. She pulled back a lever as they went flying over 800 feet. The ship slowed down yet again. She pulled down on the stearing whell, and the airship lowered so that it was right above the water. Huge jets of the water soared into the air as they passed. They soared over 600 feet. She pushed a button which turned off the main engine, and the airship soared in the air for a few seconds before hitting the water with a violent jerk at 400 feet from shore. The airship came to a slow stop at 200 feet. With a deep sigh of relief Rikku fell back onto her chair, and placed her face in her hands.

"Good Job." Auron told her.

"Good job? How can you say good job? We're 200 feet from shore, and now we have to wait until we drift in.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Your goal was not to crash. And well you didn't crash."

"Yeah, but who knows how long we'll be out here."

"Who cares?" Auron asked her.

"Well what are we suppose to do now?" She asked putting her feet up on the steering wheel.

"Let's get to know each other a little better." He said turning his body to face her. "I'll go first." He sat there for a second, and then asked, "What's your favorite color?" They took turns asking each other questions about anything that popped into their minds. They had been at it for half an hour, and still not reached shore. Rikku had discovered a variety of things about Auron like the fact that is favorite color was red. And that the reason his jacked was so long was because the store he had bought it from didn't have nay red coats in his size. In return Auron had also discovered a lot about Rikku. Which included her favorite pass time which was tinkering with Machina, and that she had not actually been on Bikinel Island, but at Luca in the middle of an expedition.

"What's your favorite attack?" Rikku asked enthusiastically.

"Tornado. Because it's the most powerful, and sufficient. What about you?"

"Um…Mix! It's just fun seeing what happens when you combind different items. What about your favorite aeon?"

"Bahamet. And what about you?"

"Valfore, because he saved Yunie that one time in Bevelle!"

"That's right. We sure had a lot of crazy adventures during Yuna's pilgrimage." He said remembering how Yuna was forced to marry Seymour.

"Speaking of the pilgrimage what was your least favorite temple?"

"Macalinia. I never like the cold."

"Hey me to! The stupid place was to icy. I fell like five times. And I wasn't exactly in the warmest outfit." She remembered walking around with her snow filled shorts. Apparently Tidus enjoyed the snow, and thought it would be fun to put some in Rikku's shorts. It didn't exactly go to well for the boy. Auron laughed remembering the two's snow ball fight. It was fairly innocent until the blitzer hit Kimarhi. (Sorry that there hasn't been much Kimarhi. I just haven't been able to think of anything that would work him into the story. SORRY!) The Ronso had chucked a snowball the size of a tricycle at the blitzer knocking him clear off his feet. Which had put an abrupt ending to the snow ball fight. There was a scraping noise heard just as the airship scrapped the bottom of the ocean floor. The passengers were jerked away from their game as the airship stopped in the shallow waters.

"Hey we're here!" Rikku said jumping up, and looking at the Besaid beach. "Come on let's go!" she skipped from the bridge. Auron was surprised that Rikku had so much energy.

"Where does she get it from?" He asked himself, and then he got up and followed her from the bridge. He caught up with there at the boarding door. She had pushed the button, and was waiting for the door to completely open.

They walked through the woods mostly in silence. The only sound was from Rikku as she hummed the Hime of the Faith. That song had always annoyed Auron, but this time he didn't seem to mind it. He only smirked, and continued walking. They reached the Besaid village in no time, and were immediately greeted by their friends.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Tidus yelled turning away from Wakka's hut.

"We've been really worried ya." Wakka yelled. As Rikku and Auron got closer Yuna and Lulu walked out of the hut.

"Oh thank heavens that your alright." Yuna said as both Auron and Rikku stopped in front of the others. "Where have you been? We've all been so worried." To tell the truth Rikku, and Auron had not really thought of what they'd tell the others.

"Um…just researching. What's been going on here?" Rikku asked saying the fist thing that came to mind.

"I'll tell you what's been going on." Cid said emerging from the hut. A bruise was across his cheek where Rikku had kicked him. "My airship had been stolen, and you two were the last ones I seen before I was knocked unconscious." Rikku sighed in frustration. She had hoped that she would be in her own body, and not have to deal with her father.

"We were visiting Rin in Luca." Auron replied.

"Seeing Rin in Luca. Why in the blazes did you do that?" Cid asked curiously.

"Auron needed to talk to him about something, but he wasn't there. So it doesn't matter."

"You didn't need to steal the airship just for that. I could have taken you. Besides you shouldn't have fun off like that." Cid replied.

"We're fine, and we won't fun off anymore." Rikku assured

"Well in that case where is my airship?" Cid asked.

"Oh sorry. It's on the beach." Rikku said pointing over her shoulder

"Thank goodness." Cid said, and then started to make his way to the beach.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Yuna said watching Cid leave the village. "And I'm glad that you two are ok, but Rikku did you forget that my Bridal Shower is this afternoon?"

"What?!" Auron replied turning to look at Yuna in horror.

"My Bridal Shower. Me and Lulu have been preparing for it all morning."

"And if I remember correctly it was your idea to throw it in the first place." Lulu said placing both hr hands on her hips.

"Ops." Auron heard Rikku whisper.

"Well come on you can help get the last bit set up." Yuna said, and then grabbed Auron's hand.

"Sorry." Was all that Auron heard Rikku way as he was dragged across the village towards the Bridal Shower.

**Well there you are. I know it wasn't too much, but I finally updated. Please let me know what you guys think about it. And help me get 5 more reviews. That's all I need and I'll have my first fic to 100 reviews! Hope you liked the chapter, and please please leave a review! **

**Bluemoon fairy**


	16. The Bridal Shower

Bonjour! Hello. Good day. Welcome. Any other greetings that you would like me to say fill in here………! Anyways. I decided to update a little sooner since I wasn't exactly happy with my last chapter. There was some spelling mistakes and I decided to update sooner and make this chapter really good to make up for the other one! So without further ado I give you chapter 16!

**CHAPTER 16: THE BRIDAL SHOWER**

Auron sat next to Yuna at the front of the room. It was 3:00 and almost time for his two hours of pain to begin. Most of the guests had arrived; they all sat talking about how wonderful it was that Tidus and Yuna were finally getting married. Nobody had any idea that Sir Auron was present at this Bridal Shower, and at this rate nobody would. He had helped put the last of the decorations up which consisted of: pictures of Tidus and Yuna, white table cloths, and confetti. He had just leaned back in his chair when Yuna turned towards him.

"Should we start yet?" She asked.

"Go ahead." It's not like his opinion mattered. She had asked him the same question five times so far, and had ignored his reply each time.

"I don't know. What if someone isn't here yet?"

"Then they probably aren't coming. And if they come in late then it's their fault. Not yours."

"Right." She said still uncertain of if she should start.

"Just start before your guests get bored."

"Right." She sat there for a few moments staring at Auron.

"Stand up, and let them know that they can get their food." Auron said slowly.

"Right." She stood up and everyone's attention immediately shifted to her. No wonder she was so scared. All she did was stand, and everyone stopped talking. "Um…I will start dismissing tables to go up and get their food. So let's start with table one." She sat down looking relieved, and table one got up to retrieve their food.

"Good job." Auron replied. He could tell that she needed some reassurance. So that was how each dismissal of the tables went. One table went up and got their food and, then she was rewarded with a compliment. Once every table had been dismissed, and everyone was eating Auron, Lulu, and Yuna went up and got their food. Auron poured three glasses of punch and handed one to Lulu, and the other to Yuna. He returned to their table his plate piled with an assortment of treats. As he ate the room got quieter, and quieter as each of the other tables finished. Then to his surprise Yuna stood up.

"Everyone I'd like to start our games. So can everyone look at the bottoms of your cups for a rose sticker? There should be three total." There was a commotion of hurried guests as everyone checked the bottoms of their cups. Finally someone spoke up.

"I've got a red rose on the bottom of my cup!" She was a fairly plump woman, with long black hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Okay please choose a prize from the table over there." Yuna replied and pointed to a table to the side of the room piled with different sized bags. Another lady with brown short hair claimed another prize. They sat there for a moment in silence. Auron was still taking sips out of his glass. He had always hated playing these types of games.

"Rikku." Yuna whispered over to him.

"What?" Auron asked.

"I haven't seen you look at the bottom of your cup."

"It doesn't matter; I never win at these games." Auron replied a bit of annoyance was present.

"Just check." Auron raised his cup and to his horror saw a big fat pink rose sticker on the bottom of it.

"I have a rose. He said barely above a whisper. Yuna heard him, and immediately made an announcement.

"Rikku has the last sticker. So those who aren't done eating may continue." She sat back down, and looked over at Auron.

"What?" He asked and then took another sip of his punch.

"Go get your prize." Yuna replied excitedly.

"I don't want one." Auron said, and then continued drinking his punch.

"Come on please."

"I really don't want one."

"Rikku take one or the guests might get mad that you got a rose, but didn't get anything."

"Fine, but what one should I take?" He asked and then set his glass down.

"Take the white bag with the picture of us on it." She said almost immediately. "It's the one closest to us."

"Alright." Auron replied, and then stood up, and made his way towards the prize table. As Yuna had said there was a prize with a picture of Yuna and Rikku on it. He picked it up and made his way back to where they sat. He sat down and then plopped the gift on the table.

"Open it." Yuna practically commanded. Auron gave a sigh and took the gift off the table, and placed it on his lap. He pulled out some paper and picked up what was inside. And then placed it on the table for a better look. He blushed as soon as he figured out what it was. The gift that Yuna had told him to get was a pair of underwear, and a bra. But not just any underwear and bra, but hot pink and had jewels all around the edges. His cheeks flushed an even deeper shade before he grabbed it and shoved it back into the bag.

"So what do you think?" Yuna asked.

"It's nice." Was all Auron could think to say on such short notice. Then he blushed again as he thought of Rikku wearing Yuna's gift.

"I knew you'd like it. I picked it out especially for you, and it's your size so I know it'll fit." Yuna said and then clasping her hands together in excitement. Auron had the feeling that it had been a set up. Yuna had given him the cups to pour the punch into. She must have slipped the flower cup to him then, and planned it so he'd have to get a prize.

"Thanks." Auron said still a deep shade of pink. They played a variety of games until finally all of the prizes were gone. To Auron's relief he didn't win any more prizes. The Shower was going fairly well until Lulu leaned over and whispered to Yuna.

"We've got a surprise for you." She said as on of her braids fell in front of her face.

"What?" Yuna said who seemed slightly surprised. She looked from lulu to Auron. "What did you guys do?" She asked Auron.

"I don't know." Auron replied simply. He had really no idea what Rikku and Lulu had planned for Yuna, and at this moment he didn't really care. He had to admit though that he had thought that Yuna could have had a more entertaining party. He thought of the Bachelor party that Wakka and he had thrown for Tidus. Now that had been a party, but this. This was safe for a Bridal Shower, yes, but boring. He had had a much better time with Braska, and Jecht back during their pilgrimage. At least they had been entertaining and unpredictable. With Yuna he could predict ever move she would make. It was far too easy, and he only wished the shower would end. Then to his surprise music sounded which startled him; he sat up and looked around. Then he spotted Lulu with a microphone off to the side of the room.

"Excuse me everyone. Rikku and I decided to give Yuna special present. So put your hands together for Butch!" Just then Lulu turned and opened a door revealing a fairly handsome man with jet black hair that fell in front of his eyes. He was tan, and quite muscular. He was dressed in all black except for his shirt which was white and had a black jacket over it. A tie lay in the middle of his chest giving him a dressy appearance. Almost every ordinary woman would have thought him handsome. The room irrupted into girls screams as Butch walked towards Yuna who was an even deeper shade of pink than Auron had been. It was a second before he realized what was happening. Butch threw off his black jacket and Yuna caught it which made her blush even more. Butch grabbed her hands, and then led her to the middle of the room. Why in the world had Rikku and Lulu hired a stripper for Yuna's Bridal Shower? Why hadn't Rikku warned him? Just then the young man's tie hit Auron in the face. Yuna may have been predictable, but why could Rikku and Lulu be?

Auron exited the Bridal Shower in a hurry to find Rikku. He was still quite surprised at what had happened. He had seen way too much of Butch that was for sure. And he had decided never to go to a party with Lulu and Yuna again. He had only walked a little bit when he saw Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, and Jecht talking outside Wakka's hut. Rikku excused herself from their conversation and walked up to Auron.

"So how'd it go?" She asked as she came to a stop in front of Auron.

"Fantastic, especially when Butch showed up." Auron said sarcastically.

"Butch? Oh Butch! I forgot all about that!" She said, her eyes widened and then she blushed slightly.

"I think I'm going to go sit down in Wakka's hut." Auron started walking when he remembered something. "Oh before I forget here's you prize." He handed her the bag, and then made his way towards the hut. Rikku pulled out a bra, underwear, and a tie. She held the items up.

"How pretty." Rikku said, and then looked up. Tidus, Wakka, and Jecht were all staring at her. Then she realized what it must look like holding up women's clothing that Rikku had just handed to Auron. "Wha…no it's not what you guys think." Rikku said quickly.

"It's none of our business." Tidus said while smirking.

"Those Bridal Showers seem pretty wild ya." Wakka yelled over.

'No it's not like-"

"Don't worry, you guys look cute together." Tidus said while laughing. Rikku blushed, and hurried after Auron into the hut.

"You guys going to try that outfit out?" She heard Tidus yell followed by the boy's laughter. She walked in and found Auron lying on Wakka's bed. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"What are they laughing at?" He asked.

"Oh…um…I pulled out my prizes, and um they sort of got the wrong idea."

"Great." Auron replied. Rikku walked over, and sat down on the end of the bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just scared for life."

"Sorry. I really am. It's just I didn't exactly know that this was going to happen." She said while setting the present down next to the bed.

"You don't have any more secret events coming up do you?"

"No, just the rehearsal tomorrow, but we're both going to that."

"I forgot about the rehearsal." He said and then sat up and slid his feet onto the floor.

"Yeah, I forgot about that too, but that's what the guys were talking about. They're trying to figure out what they can do with Jecht. They said something about letting both Cid and Jecht walk Yuna down the aisle." Rikku yawned, and climbed onto the bed behind Auron. "That would be nice. I mean they have to have Jecht in there somewhere he's Tidus' dad." Auron slid down the bed so that he was sitting at the end a looking over at Rikku.

"What did Cid say about that?"

"Actually, they said that it was his idea. He said it wouldn't be fair if Tidus' dad wasn't in the wedding. I'm really excited, but I'm a little nervous about the rehearsal." Rikku said, and then sat there for a moment. "Hey I've got an idea! How about we practice our walk down the aisle?" She asked excitedly.

"Why do you want to do that?" Auron asked.

"Because we need to look nice when we walk down the aisle silly" She said.

"I don't-"Auron began, but he was cut off as Rikku jumped from the bed and took his hands in hers.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Auron couldn't really argue past this point since Rikku had already dragged him across the room and had locked her arm with his. "Okay on my count. One…two…three." She began walking so Auron had no choice but to follow since his arm was around hers. They walked at a slow steady pace which Auron thought went really well. They made it across only slightly tripping twice. So of course he thought that it went well. But as soon as they stopped Rikku erupted into laughter.

"Okay the pace was nice, but the way we got over here was really bad." She said, and then laughed again.

"What was so wrong with the way we walked? I thought we did fine." He said his arm was still tightly in Rikku's.

"The fact that we almost tripped, you walked like a guy, and I had to slouch a little just to reach your side screwed it up pretty badly." She said and then unlinked there arms. "Okay you need to walk more like this." She walked across the room swinging her arms slightly, chin up, and put a slight bounce in her step. Turned around, and then did the same back. "Your turn." She said and then waited for Auron.

"Are you serious?" He asked. But got a 'get to it' look from Rikku and decided to give it his best shot. He swung his hips so that it looked like he was attempting to hoola hoop while he walked. His arms stuck out awkwardly, and as he turned he moved a little too quickly and almost tripped. As he made his way back it was just as bad if not worse. He stopped in front of Rikku and took a deep breath. "So how did I do?" Rikku stared at him for a moment and bit back a laugh.

"Interesting. Okay for your first try…I guess." She said and then moved in front of Auron. "So how should I walk?" She asked. Auron stood there for a moment and then spoke.

"I don't really care how you walk as long as you don't skip." He said and then went and sat down on the bed.

"Fine you party pooper." She looked a little sad at first and then her face lit up with a smile. "How about this?" Rikku began twirling and jumping around like a ballerina. She spun and then stuck her leg out behind her. "Tada!" She said and began to curtsy. "Thank you, thank you everyone, you're too kind." She took a bow and as she was coming up something hit her on the side of the head. "Oww." She looked up and saw a pillow at her feet. "Oh so that's how you want to play is it?" She picked up the pillow and hit Auron across the head with it.

"Come on or is the legendary Sir Auron to-"She wasn't able to finish her sentence for a pillow smacked her in the stomach.

"You were saying." Rikku's face immediately lit up as they began whacking each other with pillows. Laughter filled the hut as the two got into a huge pillow fight.

"They sure do look cute together don't they?" Yuna asked who had just joined the boy's outside the hut.

"Yeah they do." Tidus replied, and then immediately took Yuna's hand in his.

"Maybe they'll be the next to get married." Yuna said as she laid her head on Tidus' shoulder.

"Maybe but my moneys on Lulu and Wakka." Said Tidus and then nudged Wakka in the side. Who immediately blushed.

"You really think so." Wakka replied and then ran his hand through his hair. "Do you actually think she likes me?" He asked and then blushed again.

"It could happen. I mean there has to be some lady that would find a man with hair as hard as stone attractive." Said Tidus, and then smiled. The group broke out into laugher. Then the group shifted their attention back to the hut.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Asked Jecht. "How Auron could get someone so young." The group laughed again and then looked into the hut where Auron and Rikku were still deep in combat.

**Well there you have it chapter 16. I updated a little sooner because of the last chapter. I hope that you guys liked it more than the last. I tried to find as many spelling mistakes as I could and tried to make it funnier. I hope you guys liked it! Well the only way to let me know is to leave a review! So I think that I'll end it here! Take care everyone! **

** Bluemoon fairy **


	17. The Walk

Sorry it took me so long ; I've been kinda busy.. actually I wasn't even sure if I was going to finish the story .. but just a little while ago I got a review from someone asking me to please update. So I have decided to finish the story LoyldIrvingIsMine thankies for the encouragement!! OH! AND ANYTHING IN ITALIC… IS THOUGHTS! well.. without further waiting… I give you …

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**CHAPTER 17: THE WALK!**

Rikku woke up at the crack of dawn the day of the rehearsal. She knew that it was pointless to try and fall back asleep, it never seemed to work. So she sat up, and yawned. She wiped the sleep out of the corner of her eyes, slid her legs off the side of her bed, and slipped her shoes on. Ever since she had switched bodies with Auron she had been waking up early enough to watch the sun rise. It was a big change, but she was beginning to enjoy it. She stretched her arms up above her head and then left the hut. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but it was still plenty light enough to go for a walk. So she set off slowly making her way out of town. She looked around, everything seemed so quiet, so peaceful. She didn't really get to experience anything like this. She always seemed to be the one cheering others up. Which was a big job and she like it, but she never got much of a break. Everyone expected her to be the cheerful one. Everyone looked to her to brighten their day. Everyone looked to her to be the silly one. For once, it was nice to get a break from it all. She looked up towards the sky, and a sense of happiness over came her. Yunie, her cousin, her best friend, was getting married tomorrow. She had saved her, and now she was going to marry the man over her dreams. Rikku couldn't help but smile. Everything just seemed so, perfect today.

Her mind wandered until it came to a certain older guardian, Auron. She had been spending more and more time with him. She was getting to know and understand him better and better. Maybe the whole, switching bodies thing wasn't such a bad thing. It had brought these two together. There must have been a reason for it. She took a deep breath, and realized, she was happy, truly happy. Even if she never got her body back, she knew she'd be spending even more time with Auron. Just the thought made her stomach irrupt into butterflies. Auron and herself could spend the rest of their lives together. She smiled at the thought of him always being there for her. What if they got married? She stopped walking, and an even bigger smile spread across her face. She might actually end up marrying Auron. This made her even happier. She had always imagined her own wedding. But she was never able to place the correct man as the groom. She imagined Auron in a tux smiling at her as she walked down the isle towards him. She couldn't take it anymore. She began twirling down the path that she'd been walking. She couldn't remember a time where she had felt this happy. She stopped swirling when she felt her feet sink into the ground. She looked down and saw sand. As she looked around she realized that she was at the beach. She had made it all the way down here without even realizing it. She smiled and walked up to the waters edge. The sun was just coming up, it looked beautiful. It was casting rays across the water, sending brilliant shades of color to the shore. She sat down at the waters edge and watched the water rise and reside. She smiled as she sat there peacefully watching the sun rise. She picked up the sand a let it slip through her fingers slowly. She had always loved the sand. Hopefully Auron liked it too. Maybe they'd live together where there was a lot of sand. Preferably somewhere near Home, but she wouldn't be that picky. If the place had sand, she'd be happy. Suddenly a woman's laugh echoed from behind her. She turned around and saw Lenne and Brother making their way up to the beach. She was jerked back to reality as she remembered what she had overheard the two talking about last time she had seen them together. She quickly hurried to her feet, whipping the sand off of her, and climbed up the slight slope that was next to her and ducked into the bushes. She waited a few moments and then peaked around and saw that Brother and Lenne had stopped a little ways from where she was hiding.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" Lenne asked. Both Brother and herself were staring out over the ocean.

"I don't know." Brother replied. Rikku's mouth dropped slowly. Brother wasn't speaking in Al Bhed. Where'd he learn that? She was pulled from her thoughts when the two's conversation started up again.

"Well you should probably announce it fairly soon. Everyone would probably like to know what there is another wedding to prepare for." Lenne said with a smile.

"WHAT!" Rikku said without thinking. She reached up to cover her mouth and fell forward, falling out of her hiding spot.

"Sir Auron?" Lenne said looking at Rikku, she was apparently very startled. "What are you doing?" She asked looked at her curiously.

"I… uh… um… FOUND IT!! FOUND MY EAR RING!!" Rikku said as she moved her hand up to her ear to 'put the ear ring back in.' "I thought that I had lost it! But I found it!" Rikku said and then stood up smiling nervously.

"But um…. Sir Auron you don't have your ears pierced." Lenne said looking at him curiously.

"OH! Yea! I knew that." Rikku said looking from Lenne to Brother. "No wonder I couldn't find it." She said.

"Are you feeling alright Sir Auron?" She asked looking at him in concern.

"Of course! I'm fine! Just dandy!" Rikku said and began to back away, but she tripped and fell. Lenne stepped forward to help her up, but Rikku jumped to her feet. "Well, um… now I'm going to go back to the village. Bye!" Rikku turned and started walking away.

"Right…" Lenne replied as she watched Rikku lose her balance and fall for a second time into the sand. "You okay?" Lenne yelled over.

"FINE!" Rikku said and stood up quickly and hurried off the beach and out of sight. Brother looked over to Lenne who was staring in the direction Rikku had taken.

"E Drehg yincuh'c paah tnehgehk duu silr…" Brother said. (I think Auron's been drinking too much)

"I agree." Lenne replied and looked over at him smiling. Brother smiled back and they turned to the ocean once again to watch the sun rise.

Rikku was running back to the village. _Another marriage… but whose…? _It took Rikku a second before she realized…

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" Just then she ran into someone knocking them to the ground. "Oh!! I'm sorry!!" She replied and bent down to help the blonde up.

"Oh, it's alright." The blonde replied. He raised his head and Rikku gasped.

"Shuyin!"

"Um…hi Auron." He said with a smile.

"But… uh… you… Lenne… she… uh… hi!" Rikku replied still a little startled. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow."

"Oh yea, well I got out of work. My boss let me come a day early." He said with a smile.

"Oh…" Rikku said as she thought of what she had overheard between Shuyin's lover and her brother.

"Well you don't sound too happy to see me." He said looking at her strangely.

"OH! It's nothing! Just…thinking…"

"Well okay. I'll let you think. I heard Lenne went for a walk down to the beach. I think I'll go surprise her!" He said and smiled again. He tried to walk away, but Rikku grabbed his arm.

"What is it Auron?" Shuyin asked looking at Rikku in surprise.

"Um… I…. I just … um… I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD ACCOMPANY BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Rikku said with a smile.

"…why?" Shuyin asked raising his eyebrow. "Your practically there already and I want to go see Lenne. It's been a while since I saw her last."

"Um…well…." Rikku didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to tell the man in front of her that his girlfriend had found someone else, someone that she was planning on marrying.

"Well….?" He asked.

"Um… well the thing is … Lenne's found –"

"LENNE!" Shuyin shouted. Rikku turned around to see Lenne walking up by herself. Brother was no where to be seen.

"SHUYIN!" Lenne replied. Shuyin tugged his arm free of Rikku's grip and ran up to Lenne.

"Lenne!" He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and he set her back down gently.

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling and giving Shuyin a hug.

"I got off a day early." He replied and kissed her gently on the lips.

"That's great!" Lenne replied. Rikku just stood there, apparently invisible to the couple in front of her. They stood there smiling for a few seconds when Shuyin remembered Auron was still present.

"Oh yea! Auron, what was it you were going to tell me?" He asked pulling Lenne in closer to him.

"Oh um… I was just going to say… um… YOUR ZIPPER WAS UNDONE!" Shuyin looked a little surprised and glanced down.

"Um… no it's not." He replied looking back up at Rikku.

"Right! Well, um I'm just going to go back to the village.. um… for a drink!" Rikku said and turned away and continued walking. The couple stood there for a second in silence.

"Don't worry about it." Lenne replied. "I think Auron's been drinking s little much." She said and smiled.

"Oh. That would explain it." Shuyin said and smiled back. "He actually ran into me and shouted… THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Shuyin said with a slight laugh.

"Oh really…?" Lenne replied looking a little startled.

"What is it?" Shuyin asked.

"Oh never mind." Lenne said and quickly smiled. "Lets go for a walk." She said and slipped her hand into Shuyin's. He smiled and they turned back towards the path leading back to the beach.

"UGH!" Rikku grunted. She had been so happy. Everything had seemed so perfect. And in a matter of minutes her happiness had been ruined. Having seen Shuyin with Lenne… she just couldn't tell him. He had seemed so happy with Lenne. How could she do something like this to him. They had been the perfect couple. Everything appeared to be going great for the two. Why'd this have to happen! She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She'd just have to figure out what to do. She didn't want to keep such a secret all to herself. Yet she didn't want to not tell Shuyin and have him find out some other way. She didn't want to see him get hurt. "Brother…" She whispered to herself. She couldn't confront Lenne but she had no problem yelling at Brother. It was his fault that this was happening. Why'd he have to interfere? She signed. It was decided, she'd talk to Brother. But when…? The rehearsal! She could talk to him then. She shook her head. There was nothing she could do now. She'd just have to wait. She quickened her pace, right now all she wanted to do was get away from the beach. _Maybe I'll talk to Auron about it._ She thought to herself. He'd have to believe her. She'd heard them. They were definitely getting married. Auron would have to believe her. She glanced up at the sky. The sun was barley up. Auron would still be asleep. Why'd she always have to sleep in? She was beginning to discover that some of the traits that they had when they were in their own bodies had stayed behind. Such as her tendency to sleep in late, and Auron's tendency to wake up as soon as possible. Well this was a good enough reason to wake him up as any. She thought to herself. She reached the village and hurried into the hut in which Auron was sleeping.

"Auron?" Rikku whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. Auron didn't move. "Auron?!" Rikku repeated a little more loudly. Still no movement. Rikku sighed. She always was a heavy sleeper. "Auron!" She said and shook him a little.

"Mhhhm…" was all Auron replied as he rolled over onto his other side. Rikku sighed.

"Auron!!"

"What…?" He replied still facing the other way.

"Get up. I have something I need to talk to you about." Rikku said as she looked at the back of his head.

"Well, is the village being attacked?" He asked.

"Well… no… but."

"Then leave me alone." Auron said and pulled the covers up. Rikku glared at the back of his head.

"Fine. Two can play at this game." She said and then stood up.

"Yea… go play whatever you want." Auron said. There was no reply. Auron smiled slightly. _Well she gave up easily._ He thought to himself.

"CHARGE!!!!" Rikku yell sounded through the hut. Auron sighed.

"Rikku… will you just UGH-" There was a huge weight on his chest. Auron slowly opened his eyes. "Rikku…. Get off me." He said as he looked up at Rikku, who was currently sitting on him.

"Are you going to get up?" Rikku asked. She was still sitting on Auron.

"Yes. Now will you-" Just then some one walked into the hut.

"Hey guys are you – WOAH!" It was Tidus. "I um… didn't mean to bother you guys…" He said and then looked down.

"What are you..." Auron started and then realized what Tidus must have been thinking. He glanced from Rikku and down to him. "Tidus! It's nothing! It's not what it looks like…" Auron tried to explain.

"Suuuure." Tidus said and then laughed slightly. "I'll just leave you two… to um… your nothing." He said and then walked out of the hut smiling.

"…………" Auron stared up at Rikku. "Get off me." He said and then sighed. Rikku blushed slightly and climbed off.

"Sorry." Was all Rikku could think of. She didn't know what to say.

"It's alright." Auron replied. He sat up and whipped the sleep out of the corner of his eyes. "Now what is it that you wanted?" He asked looking over to Rikku and yawned.

"Oh yea! It's about Lenne. Well… Lenne and Shuyin. And Brother really…. But I'm going to talk to Brother at the Rehersal tonight. But it's mostly about – "

"Rikku… breath. And tell me what's going on." Auron said and shook his head. "Your one of the most confusing people." He said and smiled at her. "Now start at the beginning." Rikku smiled at him.

"Okay. Well it all started when we went to the doctors…" Rikku went on to tell him all about the suspicions that she had had about Brother and Lenne. And what she had overheard when they were at the doctors. Auron had disapproved greatly on the eavesdropping, but Rikku just glared slightly and continued. When she finished telling Auron, he had a serious look on his face. He was definitely considering what Rikku had just told him.

"Are you sure that's what you overheard?" Auron asked looking over at Rikku.

"Positive." Rikku replied and shook her head. Auron stood up and stretched.

"Just leave it alone." He said and then began walking away.

"What!" Rikku said in surprise. "What do you mean… just leave it alone! They're our friends!" Rikku said and hoped off the bed to follow after him.

"Rikku." Auron said and then rounded on her. "This has nothing to do with either of us." He said with a look of seriousness on his face. "We have no right to interfere. If that is really what you overheard, then Shuyin will find out about it on his own. It is Lenne's responsibility to tell him, not yours." Auron said and then turned and began walking away once again.

"But…" Rikku said looking after him. "they're our friends…." She whispered to herself.

"Just leave it." Auron yelled without looking back at her.

"Meanie…" She whispered and then ran to catch up to him. He could be so cruel sometimes. She couldn't just leave it. Shuyin deserved to know what was happening. If Auron didn't want to help her, she'd just have to tell him herself! She smiled slightly as she reached Auron's side.

"What are you so happy about?" He said as he looked over at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Oh nothing. It's just a great day." She said as she smiled at him and skipped away.

"Hey what did I say about skipping?" Auron yelled over to her. Rikku immediately stopped skipping and begun walking and swinging her arms energetically. He just smirked. "Well that is a little better." He said to himself, and followed after her, but at a much slower pace. He watched as she greeted the many Besadians that were just waking up and coming out of their huts. You just had to love her. He smirked and walked a little faster to catch up to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

WELL!! THERE'S THE END OF CHAPTER…. 17!! WOW! O.O 17 ALREADY! Well… I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I kinda… took a break ; A really really really really really long one… BUT I WILL CONTINUE!!! AND MAKE SURE TO SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! SO I KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING! Well… TAKE CARE EVERYOEN!! waves I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

B.m. Fairy


End file.
